


As Time Goes By

by kenobiisolos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Belle (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Emma Swan, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, F/M, I promise it will end with a happy ending, M/M, Multi, Next generation fic, Other, Set After Season 6, but there will be sadness too, captain swan has twin daughters, everybody is cursed, fluffy feels sometimes, parents and daughters relationship, so expect lot's of teen angst, you got the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobiisolos/pseuds/kenobiisolos
Summary: Charlie and Ellie Jones always took care of each other. Despite being orphans they still had hope that their brother, Henry, would return for them to finally be a family but as life doesn't work as it should the twins, after a trip gone wrong, find themselves in a city in the middle of Maine who seems stuck in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first FF for OUAT. It's set after season 6 and that last scene doesn't exist here. English isn't my fist language so be patient. Hope y'all enjoy as much as I did written it!  
> P.S: The name at the start of each chapter is the POV of one of the characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHARLIE**

 

There was fire.

The little girl run towards the dark woods with all the strength she’d left, her breath catching at the sight of smoke. The sky had no stars, engulfing the girl in darkness while she ran without destiny, without anyone expecting her on the other side.

Without anyone to hold her hand.

The girl suddenly stopped, kneeling on the mud when her legs could no longer sustain her. Her parents should be there, they promised they’d follow her till the safe place where the flames couldn’t reach. She trusted them but they never came.

The flames are reaching her and the little girl just exhales deeply thinking –

“Charlie?” Charlie looks away from the window and faces her sister. Ellie looks at her, confused with her sudden silence.

“What?”, she asked, unsure about Ellie’s question.

Ellie just smiled, adjusting her glasses. “I asked your opinion about my draw”, she stated showing her sketch book. The drawing of a ship appearing in the page. “What do you think?”

For some reason, Ellie loved drawing things that reminded her of the sea even if she had no memories of ever been at any beach. It was part of what makes her sister unique. She looked at the detailed ship giving her sister a nod in approval.

“I already said you should get in art school”, Charlie reminded. “You have the talent”.

“Maybe”, Ellie responded, unsure. She put the sketch book away and started braiding her blonde hair in her usual style. “If Henry takes us out of here first”.

Charlie sighed seeing where the conversation was going. Ellie noticed but instead of talking she waited for an answer.

“You know Henry is busy”, Ellie looked at her like she already expected that answer, her lips in a thin line.

“He’s been busy for the past 5 months”, Charlie felt silent, struggling to find an excuse. It was true, since Henry got out of the foster system when he was 18 he always came to visit them. He’d find the time to see them three days in the week while managing to start college and work. Charlie and Ellie always thought that once Henry had a stable life he would take them to live with him so they’d always be together, like a real family, but real life didn’t seem to work that way.

“What if he’s forgetting about us?”, Ellie asked, her blue eyes full of unshed tears. The thought terrified Charlie too, even if she never admitted.

“No one is forgetting anyone”, she said, trying to reassure her sister.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time”, Ellie replied, looking away.

The topic about their parents was a serious one that Henry never wanted to talk about. All they knew was the little information that he shared with them and Henry himself knew even less. The traumatic event had wiped his memories, even their parent’s names remains a mystery till this day. They only knew their surnames because Charlie apparently was learning to right her name and after the fire she still had the page with her name written two times, the first was in a stylish way she supposed to belong to one of her parents and the second was clearly her four-year-old self.

“Besides”, Charlie continued, making Ellie turn her attention to her, “Our birthday is on Friday I’m sure he’ll come”.

Ellie gave her a tight-lipped smile, still unsure but Charlie knew she was calmer.

Silent fell between them and Charlie return her thoughts to the dream she had the night before.

“You dreamed about that night again, didn’t you?”, Ellie looked at her, concerned. “We were 4, we couldn’t have done nothing even if we wanted to”.

Charlie sighed. Sometimes, having a twin who always knows what you’re feeling sucks when all you want to do is hide all the pain.

The door to their bedroom opened before she could say anything. A skinny boy appeared, his brown hair messed up like if he got into a fight.

“Luke”, she called him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing serious”, he told them, sitting on the bed. Luke was tall for a seven-year-old which made him appear much older. “It’s just Eric bothering me again”.

“What did he do this time?”, Charlie asked with a sigh. Luke was like a little brother to them, he was there since he was 2 which made Charlie and Ellie always look out for him.

“He… pushed me”, Luke said, looking at his hands in embarrassment. “And broke my game boy”.

Charlie stared at him in sadness. Children could be mean and an innocent kid like Luke would always be a target. She sat by his side and putting one arm around his shoulders.

“Look at me”, she asked in a calm voice. His gray eyes returned to face her, his own face a mix of sadness and embarrassment. “It’s okay I will buy another game boy”.

He nodded but his sad expression remained.

“There’s more, Isn’t it?” Ellie asked exchanging worried looks with Charlie. Luke nodded again and Ellie closed her sketchbook to face the boy. “You can tell us”.

“He called me a faggot”, he explained looking at them. “I know it’s a bad word but I don’t know what it means”. She looked at Ellie not knowing what to say. Eric was a thirteen-year-old boy who loved to tell the younger kids what to do, he was cruel and her anger at him only increased after what Luke said. He was always making fun of Luke, she knew, because he didn’t like to play other sports but liked to catch bugs and spend time with her and Ellie.

“It is a bad word and all you have to know is that only jerks use this kind of word”, Luke was paying attention, his gaze locked on her. “This kind of people will always want to tell you what to like or who to be but you have to stay strong and just be yourself, right Ellie?”.

“Yeah. You shouldn’t listen to jerks like him, Luke”, Ellie said, reassuring the little boy. Charlie ruffled his hair and when Luke smiled in return she felt like all the weight was lifted from her shoulder.

“Thanks, Charlie”, Luke hugged her making Charlie lose her breath for an instant. She wasn’t so found of physical manifestations of affection but Luke had no one besides her and Ellie so she hugged him back knowing that she would do everything she could to maintain his innocence even if just a bit longer.

The door opened again and they parted. Their roommate, Clara, crossed the room to sit in her bed. “The director wants to speak with you both”, she said picking up a book.

“Okay”, Ellie answered looking at Charlie. She nodded and both stand up.

“Do you think you will be adopted?” Luke asked staring at them with wide gray eyes. “She usually only calls like that when someone is adopted”.

“I doubt it”, Charlie reassured him. “She just wants to blame us for all of her problems like usual”.

Luke laughed. “Well, I would like to be adopted even if I have to face Ms. Umbridge”

“Don’t say that to her”, Ellie said. “She’ll probably kill us all if she finds out”.

“Let’s be real”, Clara put away her book. “She’s worse than Voldemort so 'Umbridge' suits her well”.

Charlie put her black leather jacket on laughing about the director’s nickname. Saying goodbye to Luke with a fist bump she followed Ellie down the stairs. Both girls stopped at the door, unsure about the subject of the meeting. Ellie took the lead knocking on the door. They waited till the director opened, a bright smile in her serious face.

“Please come in, girls”, she gestured. They entered in the large office where three people waited for them. A shiver passed through Charlie already imagining why they were there.

“You can sit here”, the director, Ms. Alvares, appointed to two chairs in front of the couple who looked at them with bright eyes.

 _“This can’t be happening”_ , Charlie kept asking herself while she took her place. Her sister seemed to think the same. _Why us?_

“Girls”, the social assistant, Ms. Martin started to speak. “This are Joana and Tom Williams”, she gestured towards the couple, the man had grey hair and looked like a model even in his forties and the woman at his side had an elegant style, not that Charlie knew much about elegancy. “They would like to meet you”.

“Joana, Tom”, Ms. Martin said. “This are Charlotte and Elizabeth Jones” The couple stand up and in courtesy, Charlie and Ellie did the same exchanging awkward greetings and all Charlie really wanted was to get out of there.

“They are looking to adopt and they don’t care about age so I think it would be a good idea for you to meet”, Ms. Martin explained. Ellie looked at Charlie with wide eyes and she understood why. Most couples are looking to adopt babies, even when they were kids no one took an interest in them and if they did, they’d wanted only one of them which was impossible because they were a package deal.

“Great”, Charlie responded, sarcastic.

“So, are you two twins?”, the man, Tom, spoke after a minute of silence. Ellie rolled her eyes and Charlie grimaced at the question. She already had lost count of how many people have asked that. Just because they don’t have the same hair color doesn’t mean they aren’t.

“Don’t you know that already?”

“Fraternal twins”.

Charlie and Ellie spoke at the same moment, causing both to face each other. The couple laughed, disregarding Charlie’s question.

“Sorry, it’s just that you don’t look too much alike”, Joana said, putting red hair behind her ear. “except for the eyes and your noses”.

Charlie raised her eyebrows and saw Ellie do the same. Sure, they didn’t look much alike and their different styles only differentiate them more but they were not there to be analyzed like dresses in a shop.

“Thank you for the remark”, Charlie said.

“We’ll let our parents know when we die”, Ellie continued, making every adult in the room gasp. Charlie tried not to laugh, her sister could be merciless when she wanted.

The room fell silent. No adult sure enough about what to say. Charlie caught Ms. Alvares looking at Ellie with pure disappointment and rage but she still displayed a fake smile. She wasn’t called the ‘Umbridge of foster system’ for nothing.

“So, what’s the point in all of this?”, Charlie asked trying to make the director’s furious gaze at Ellie shift away.

“Sorry if we offended you”, Joana said. “But Tom and I would be very pleased if we could come visit you sometimes. To know you better”.

“But we already have a family”, Ellie replied, looking confused. “Our brother will come back”.

The couple looked at Ms. Martin, expecting an explanation. The social assistant, however, looked at them with what appeared to be pity. “We know”, she answered, joining her hands in the table. “But you should start to face the idea that maybe Henry won’t get your custody”.

“Even if he doesn’t”, Charlie said. “We are almost 16, just two more years and we’re out”.

“Maybe you two should consider…”, Ms. Martin stopped, not knowing how to continue the phrase.

“You should consider that Henry has other plans for his life”, Ms. Alvarez finished the sentence. “This is a great opportunity to start fresh”.

Charlie looked away, anger boiling inside of her. They knew nothing about Henry, he would never leave them like this.

“You can’t know that”, Charlie replied, her voice loud.

“Henry would never leave us”, Ellie said, voicing Charlie’s thoughts.

“This is not the time for this conversation”, Ms. Alvares said, her voice sharp. “We will talk later about this”.

“There’s nothing to talk about it”, Charlie faced the director. The woman was barely containing her anger for being challenged like this by an orphan. “He will be here Friday and we, me and my sister, will talk to him about this”. Charlie faced the couple and crossed her arms defensively.

“We’re very sorry if we upset you”, Tom said and Charlie could see he was telling the truth.

“We just want a chance to know you better” “It’s all we’re asking”, Joana completed.

She looked at her sister, unsure about her opinion. Ellie looked back at her and Charlie knew they shouldn’t confront Ms. Alvares this time, not directly at least. Sometimes the best option is to back away from a fight, especially if you have something to lose. “Ok”, she answered.

Ms. Martin seemed to breathe again while the couple exchanged surprised looks. Ms. Alvares looked satisfied but Charlie knew their punishment was still to come. The couple left minutes after, they seemed good people but Charlie knew that Ellie and she would never fit with another family. Not when they still had Henry.

Their punishment came right after. Ms. Martin stayed quiet while Ms. Alvares nearly screamed at the two of them. For that whole week, they would have to clean all the bathrooms and her office what made Charlie even more mad at the woman than she already was. She was ready to reply with sass but Ellie kept her in place, avoiding one more week of cleaning bathrooms.

The week passed rather quick, even with the director’s gaze following them everywhere they went at the orphanage. Their only moment at peace was at school which was too ironic to think about it. School was never easy for them, Charlie always felt like an outcast but most of their colleague’s comments were targeted at Ellie who was always the quiet one. They didn’t know her sister like she did and she was certain that someday Ellie would snap, her calm façade would fade away.

That day was Friday.

Ellie had been excited. It was their 16th birthday and Henry would finally visit them after months of delay. Things started to crumble at 8 a.m. when they received a message from their brother.

**“I’m so sorry, but I won’t make it in time. I’m stuck in a meeting for my company with an editor and their marketing team in San Francisco. I wish a could be with you but this might be our first step to live together as a family and as fast as I work for that to happen the faster we will all be together. Happy birthday to both of you. You are the best sisters I could’ve asked for and I’m sure our parents would be proud. Please, don’t be sad I promise I’ll come by when I’m done here. I wish you all the best.**

**Love, Henry.**

**P.S.: your gifts will be delivered by afternoon. I hope you like it. Love you.”**

 

After the message, Ellie was quieter and Charlie understood. That was their chance to talk to Henry about Ms. Alvares’ plan for them to be adopted and now they would have to agree with the couple’s visits. Charlie suddenly felt angry with Henry. He should be with them, he made a promise and promises should be unbreakable. She tried to cheer up Ellie but all her attempts failed. Even if she didn’t admit, Henry’s absence made her sad.

At the end of English Class, Charlie had to go to the bathroom and Ellie stayed behind waiting for her at the end of the hallway. She wanted to give her sister space because she could feel her sadness so she left Ellie there. When she left the bathroom, Ellie wasn’t there anymore causing Charlie’s heart to ache in anticipation. She walked the halls, out of breath, only to find Ellie at the cantina.

She had her sketch book in her hands, keeping it defensibly against her chest. There were a group of girls there too, Charlie knew them, the girls who liked to bully and make fun of others. She ran but not fast enough to stop Lucie Milligan from snatching away Ellie’s sketchbook, she opened making some of the drawings fall away. The girls beside her started to laugh making Charlie walk faster to punch her but she didn’t have to. As soon as Lucie called her an orphan, Ellie launched her fist at the girl’s face, making every student look their way.

Charlie got there in time to stop Ellie from launching herself at the girl who looked at the blood that came from her nose in shock. “Never called me that again”, Ellie yelled, her voice sharp with intent. The girl was about to cry for her broken nose, being supported by her friends.

“Who wants another round?”, Charlie asked, looking directly at Lucie. The girl turn around, furious, and left the cantina with her friends following her.

She grabbed the sketchbook and turned to Ellie. Her braid was messy, her face matched her red flannel shirt and her fists were still clenched.

“Easy, tiger”, Charlie said, smiling. “You won your first fight. Made your sister very proud”. Ellie laughed, waving her bruised hand.

“This was somehow liberating”, Ellie confessed, cleaning her glasses and putting back on. “I should have punched her before”, she took back the sketchbook, putting away in her backpack. Charlie smiled, putting an arm around her sister’s shoulder.

“Well, I think we should eat something before they call from the dean’s office”, Ellie grimaced and Charlie knew she would start to feel bad if anything happened to them because of her actions. “Don’t feel bad. That bitch deserved”, she reassured her sister, leading her to grab some food.

They returned from school an hour earlier both with warnings regarding their bad conduct. Charlie got a warning because Lucie and the other girls told the counselor she was involved too, she didn’t mind at all since it wasn’t her first fight and for sure it wouldn’t be the last. The school made sure to let Ms. Alvares know which just made everything 10x worse.

After a speech about good values she raised from her desk with a big box. “This was sent by your brother since he’s not coming”, she said, her smile too smug to be genuine. Charlie and Ellie sent the same fake smile back. “So, happy birthday”.

Charlie got the box, it wasn’t so heavy so she presumed this was just the way it was shipped. “Excuse us, ma’am”, she bowed to the director in mockery walking away before the woman could say anything.

They took the box to the backyard, both sitting on the bench. That was their favorite spot in that big house manly for all the flowers and the odd tranquility that place allowed for a house full of people. They open the box carefully, afraid of breaking something.

Charlie saw the gifts, pulling them out one by one. The first one was heavy and wrapped in blue lace with Ellie’s name written on it.

“Happy Birthday”, she watched as her sister was unwrapping the gift revealing a black box and a note. Ellie opened, her eyes sparkling when she held the gold thing.

“Is this a telescope?”, Ellie looked at her frowning her eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s a mini one, yes”, she smiled genuinely for the first time that day. “Most pirates and navigators use it at the sea”, she explained making Charlie smile. Her knowledge about the sea and everything that involved that word was amazing even if Charlie didn’t quite understood most of the time. She put the present aside and read the letter where Henry talked about her love of the sea and her dream of becoming a pirate.

Ellie finished the reading and for the first time that day Charlie was grateful for Henry’s gift even if he wasn’t there because her sister’s happiness, even if short lived, was the most important thing for her.

“Happy Birthday, sis”, Ellie said, giving her a heavy package.

Charlie unwrapped revealing a brown book, her hand moving through the title ‘Once Upon A time’ in golden letters. The book was bigger than the normal ones looking quite old and scratched at the tips. She opened the book founding Henry’s letter:

 _“_ _This was the book I had when everything happened. I don’t know why I had it but it looked important to me so I hope it becomes important to you too. I know how much you like different stories and I can assure you these one doesn’t look anything like the Disney movies. Love you, sis”_.

“That’s nice”, Ellie said. “Maybe there’s something about our parents”.

Charlie passed through the pages trying to avoid Ellie’s hopeful look. “I doubt it. This looks like a bunch of fairytales”. She gave her a half smile not wanting to disappoint her sister.

They continued to open the presents. Both got necklaces with an angel pendant, Charlie’s was gold while her sister’s was silver. She looked at the pendant noticing the world _Always_ engraved in the metal, shifting her gaze to Ellie she saw that her sister’s pendant had a different word:

_Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ELLIE**

 

Drawing was difficult. To get everything that lives in your imagination and transform into lines and forms in a paper required patience and concentration, even more if you are in a bus.

Leaving Portland proved to be a challenge. Ms. Alvares’ reluctance about the school trip only made Ellie’s senses tingle even more, it felt like she didn’t want them to get out of her sight. It was only thanks to Ms. Martin, who approved their trip, that now she and Charlie were on their way to some State Park in the middle of Maine.

When they said goodbye to Luke that morning the boy seemed sad at the prospect of their trip but Ellie made sure to tell him not to worry, it was only a two days trip, after all.

She closed the sketchbook, there was too many things in her mind and creativity and patience weren’t amongst them.  Turning to Charlie, she could see that her sister was with the book Henry gave her, frowning in concentration while reading.

“What do you think of the stories?” She asked even knowing that didn’t like to be interrupted while she read but Ellie was too bored to stay quiet.

“It’s very different”, Charlie answered still focused on the book. “Apparently, Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter”.

“No way! Really?”, she inclined in her seat to look at the drawing of the Prince and Snow with a baby. “What’s the name of the baby?”

“It doesn’t say it”, Charlie flipped over the pages, “Or I didn’t find it yet”.

“I bet it’s an adaptation like the live action movies”, she said as Charlie paused looking intrigued. “What is it?”

“Some pages were ripped off”, she turned the book and Ellie saw. It was the last pages who seemed to have been brutally ripped off, some pieces of paper still clinging on the edge. “Do you think it was Henry?”

“Even if it was we will probably never know”, Henry’s traumatic amnesia was something that he never wanted to talk about it even if involved them too. All the circumstances about the fire that killed their parents were still a mystery even with the countless hours she passed looking through old journals and doing research nothing was ever found.

“Yeah, you’re right”, Charlie said, turning to look at the book again.

“I usually am”, Ellie adjusted her glasses with a smirk. She retreated in her seat, putting her headphones to play some indie rock. The trip was going to be long.

 

 

Ellie woke up with a loud noise of something breaking. Her turve vision clearing when she adjusted the glasses and lay down in her seat, a shiver of pain passing through her body. She breathed to gain focus, trying to find her injury when she heard a sob coming from her right.

“Charlie, are you ok?”, she turned to her sister who didn’t seem to have any injury. Charlie looked at her, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah, I guess”, her eyes immediately went wide making Ellie think she’d had a stroke “You’re bleeding!” She put her hands on Ellie’s head making her wince in pain, the cut above her eyebrow was still bleeding, her black and white flannel marked in red.

“Great”, she said facing the blood that tainted her shirt.

“Put pressure with this”, somehow Charlie had a piece of rag in her hands and Ellie suspected it was from one of her t-shirts. She accepted the rag if only to make Charlie breath again.

“What the hell was this?”, Charlie asked but no one the student and teachers responded.

They stand up, walking through the bus. Ellie’s head was still spinning from the crash and all the sleepy students didn’t help her in not thinking this was, somehow, a dream or a nightmare.

“The driver is sleeping”, Charlie came back, her blue eyes a mix of confusion and worry.

“So as everyone else”, Ellie said, poking Todd’s arm to prove a point. “This can’t be happening”.

“Maybe we should look for help”, Charlie suggested and Ellie gaped at her. The dark woods didn’t seem so inviting from her view.

“In case you didn’t notice it’s dark out there”, Ellie thought she was stating the obvious but the look of surprise in her sister’s face proved her wrong. Sometimes, Charlie thought and acted so fast that she didn’t even stop to look around.

“Oh, right”, she went to her seat, pulling her bag with the book and her backpack. “But still, it must have someone out there”.

“Yes, like killer clowns”, she replied throwing her hands in exasperation.

“Don’t be a baby”, Charlie said throwing Ellie’s backpack at her. “Maybe there’s a serial killer but I doubt he’s a clown”.

The comment made Ellie roll her eyes, Charlie’s sarcasm annoyed her sometimes, especially in life or death situation like that.

“If someone kills us I’m gonna kill you”, Ellie warned making Charlie laugh as they leaved the bus. Once out there, they both turned on the lantern in their phones sending spades of light through the dark road.

Ellie made her way to the front of the bus, analyzing the crash. There were pieces of twisted metal everywhere and the tree it had hit was fallen in a weird angle.

“Look, there might be something down the road”, she joined Charlie following her look. A light, maybe electric light, stood out in the darkness not very far away from where they were. “It’s worth the shot. Are you coming?

“Of course I am”, she answered pulling her backpack in one shoulder. “If there’s a killer clown there you will need backup”

 

 

The light came from a snack bar who appeared to be empty. It looked quite old and Ellie couldn’t stop asking herself the reason of a crappy restaurant in the middle of nothing but woods.

The door opened making both girls jump in fright, Charlie’s hold on her wrist tighter. A woman came out, making Ellie and Charlie breath in relief.

“What do you want?” The woman seemed to be native American, her brown eyes tired and braid messy, her words were harsh and she looked angry.

Charlie didn’t know how to start, what her sister lacked in communication she had in sarcasm so Ellie took the lead. “Hi, I’m Elizabeth and this is my sister Charlotte and we were in a bus trip to -"

“Wait. What did you say your names were?” The woman was looking at them, her expression suddenly changed from anger to what seemed surprise.

“Ah, Elizabeth and Charlotte”, she said pausing between the words.

“Ellie and Charlie for short”, Charlie completed.

_“I can’t believe”_ , the woman said, her words almost a whisper.

“Are you ok, lady?”, Charlie asked raising her eyebrows.

The woman looked at her with wide eyes, the ghost of recognition crossing her face. “Yes, sorry. I’m fine”, she smiled politely. “I just remembered something”.

Silence fell between them but Ellie knew they had other things to worry about.

“So, as I was saying”, she continued hoping the woman could help them. “Our bus crashed on a tree and we were thinking if you could help us”.

“And everyone is asleep like they’re not waking up for nothing”, Charlie explained.

The woman shook her head in response as she walked in circles, the red rags she wore dragging in the ground. “I can’t do much but there’s a town not far away from here”.

_A town?_ Ellie could swear there wasn’t any town in the map she saw that morning.

“A town in the middle of nowhere?”, Charlie stated looking suspicious. “Makes sense”.

“It’s a small town but I’m sure they can help you”, the woman said, walking ahead of them. “I can take you there”.

They looked at each other, unsure about what do to.

“What time Is it?”, Charlie asked.

“Almost 09:00 p.m.”, she answered checking her phone.

“Well, it doesn’t get weirder than this”, she said leading her till the woman.

Ellie had to agree and if they were lucky they’d get to eat something.

 

They walked silently, the woman leading the way and Ellie and Charlie right behind. Charlie said it would be better to keep some distance in case the woman was a psycho. Ellie laughed at her comment but even if taking precautions was the right thing to do the woman in front of them didn’t seem like a serial killer.

“Sorry we didn’t ask before but what’s your name?”, she felt embarrassed asking her name just now.

“It’s Tiger Lily”, she turned to them, smiling.

“Like in Peter Pan?”, Charlie asked and the woman seemed uncomfortable. Ellie bump into her shoulder in rebuke, sometimes her sister talked to much even if she was curious too about the choice of name.

“I guess so”, the woman smile fading away. “The past isn’t so good to remember sometimes”.

“You’re right”, Ellie said, smiling in comfort. “Sometimes it’s just too painful”.

Some more minutes of silence later, they arrived at the destination but didn’t seem to be nothing there only a green plaque and a red line crossing the road.

“Uh, where’s the town?”, Charlie faced Tiger Lily, crossing her arms.

“Just cross the town line and walk some more”, she explained like it was obvious. “I advise you to look for the sheriff, she might be able to help you”.

She turned around and started walking to where she’d left.

“Wait”, Ellie shouted, the woman turned to look at them. “Why aren’t you coming with us?”

“I can’t cross the town line”, both girls looked at her in confusion making her try to explain. “I have… stuff to do so… I’m going”.

“Of course, so bye then”, Charlie said, a wry smile in her face.

“Thank you for helping us”, Tiger Lily smiled at them, pulling her ragged cloak closer.

“I wish you all the luck Elizabeth and Charlotte Jones”.

With that comment, she left without looking back, the words echoing in Ellie’s head when a thought occurred to her.

How did she know their last names?

Before she could think too much about it her sister caught her attention. “So, let’s go then?”, Charlie asked. “Because I really need to rest and forget about this bizarre night”.

Ellie chuckled, feeling the weight of everything that happened that day. When they crossed, Ellie could swear she’d feel the air change to something thicker but she pushed down that thought immediately. Weather doesn’t change that fast.

Turning around one last time, she noticed Tiger Lily wasn’t there anymore which was strange since her home wasn’t too far away.

“Ready, sis?” Charlie stopped at her side looking at the green plaque that contained the town’s name.

Storybrooke.

“Yeah, let’s go”, she said, shifting her gaze to her sister and hoping they wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked. The next chapter must be out in 3 or 4 days.  
> Let me know what you all think in the comments. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but you can blame on my internet. I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHARLIE**

 

Charlie felt drained.

After all they have been through that day all she ever wanted was find a bed and fall right into it but as usual things aren’t that easy. Especially, she remembered, after their encounter with that strange and slightly creep woman with a fairytale name and the fact that she knew their surname only made the matter worse.

She turned to see her sister who was walking beside her, her mind lost in thoughts of her own. Ellie always choose to see the better in people, as Charlie learned over the years, and she was certain she knew that something wasn’t right when Tiger Lily said their names but she chose not to comment because she wants to believe that everyone is good.

That’s who she was and Charlie respected that, even wished she could be the same but her distrust of people run too deep within her. Year of disappointment and abandonment felt heavier for her than for Ellie and she was glad for that, if she bear it Ellie wouldn’t have to.

“This looks like a ghost town”, she commented, observing the empty street.

Ellie touched her arm, pointing at what appeared to be a diner. “The light is still on there. It must have someone”.

“Yeah, because we had so much luck the last time”, Ellie rolled her eyes at the comment, taking her hand in hers as Charlie protested.

The crossed thought the tables outside when the door opened with the sound of a bell. Luckily, Ellie was still holding her hand when the stranger almost crashed into her. She raised her hand in reflex, too fast to stop it. “Hey!”

“Sorry”, he said, stepping back. She could see him better now, dark haired and tall with blue eyes that looked like sapphires. The awkwardness only grow while the three of them continue to face each other. “I have to go”.

He put his hands inside his jacket pockets and leaved, still mumbling an apology. Charlie turned to watch him still unable to process what had happened. He appeared to have some sort of problem but it wasn’t her problem anyway.

She sighed, releasing her hand from Ellie’s grip. “What did I tell you?”.

Ellie just gave her a half smile, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go in. We have more to do than just stand here”.

When they opened the door, Charlie felt like in a western movie when someone enters a bar and everyone turns to watch that person making them feel like an outcast. The dinner wasn’t crowded like in a western movie but the looks everyone sent their way were the same.

“Hello”, an old lady behind the counter greeted them, smiling brightly. “You two aren’t from here, are you?

They approached the counter, sitting in the chairs. Charlie left her bags on the empty chair beside her feeling lighter without the weight.

“Yeah, we’re just passing by”, Ellie answered, adjusting her square glasses.

“Really? That’s wonderful”, the old woman had a cheerful smile on her face. “We almost don’t get visitors these days”.

_Can’t imagine why,_ Charlie thought to herself. A city in the middle of nowhere wouldn’t be the most touristic.

“If you want to stay for a few days I have spare rooms”, the woman then continued to explain that she owned an inn and Ellie had to interrupt before she could tell her whole life story.

“Maybe but we would really appreciate if you could tell us where to find the police station?”, Ellie asked so politely that Charlie rolled her eyes but it was a good thing. Someone had to be the well behaved one.

“Of course. Is something wrong?”, she looked at them, worried.

“No”, she immediately said making Ellie look at her with in alarm. “Our car sort of crashed and we can know if someone there can help”.

“Oh, I see”, she gestured at Ellie’s wound and the dry blood on her shirt. “Well, if there’s someone that can help is the sheriff”.

“Ok, can you point to us the way we need to hurry”, Ellie said but the woman just shook her head.

“Yes, but first you two need to eat something”, she passed the menu to them not expecting a “no” for answer. “You look tired as hell”.

Charlie’s stomach growled at the mention of food and rest for some time was a good idea.

“I’ll want grilled cheese”, Ellie said and Charlie had to agree.

“Me too”, she said, dropping the menu. “With onion rings”.

“Great”, the woman said. “What’s your name?”

“Charlie and Ellie”, she waved to her sister who smiled shyly.

“Nice to meet you”, she walked through the counter, serving coffees. “You can call me Granny. Now I’ll get your order”.

_It seems fitting_ , Charlie thought as she and Ellie gathered their things to set in the closest booth.

“I’m so tired that I could fall asleep right here”, Ellie said, hear head falling back dramatically. “If I wasn’t so hungry”.

“I think we should rest tonight”, she said and Ellie looked at her, suddenly paying attention. “I mean I doubt it that the sheriff is still working”.

Charlie sighed in frustration. “You’re probably right but what about the others?”.

“They were sleeping pretty heavily the last time we saw them”. Just as she finished the sentence, the waitress came to bring their orders and placing the food in front of them she leaved just as quickly.

“What if something bad happens to them?”, Ellie asked with her mouth full of grilled cheese.

“Unless ‘Tiger Lily’ goes crazy I don’t think we need to worry about it”, she said taking an onion ring.

 “So, are you enjoying the food?” Granny appeared by their side, a plate in her hands.

“It’s amazing”, Charlie said and she mean it. The food on the orphanage didn’t get even close to Granny’s.

“And we’ll want a room with two beds for tonight”, Ellie requested making Granny smile in delight.

“Wonderful. When you’re done come talk to me”, she leaved right after looking very pleased to have new guests.

A little while later, Granny showed them the room. It was bigger than she imagined and it looked comfortable enough for one night. Thanks to the money Henry sent them, they could afford at least a week there.

After Granny leaved, Charlie throwed her bags on the ground and fell right into the bed watching as Ellie did the same. With the exhaustion of the day finally overtaking her, she checked her phone one last time to see that it was still with no signal.

She suddenly thought about Luke. She knew he was waiting for them to return and she would because she made a promise and promises were unbreakable.

 

In the light of the day Storybrooke was way more welcoming than at night. The streets were calmer than in Portland, so many less cars and the people were always greeting each other.

After a brazing shower that morning they looked more like themselves, Ellie with her braided her and flannel shirt and Charlie with her jacket and boots.

“It’s kind of peaceful here”, Ellie said, observing the people around her.

Charlie nodded in agreement. Despite liking to live in a big city she couldn’t deny that the thought of living in a small town appealed to her.

“Did you get signal in your phone?” Ellie asked holding her phone out in the air.

“No and it sucks”, she responded, frustration creeping back into her head. “I need to talk to Luke”.

“I know”, she said and Charlie knew she mean it. Even if they weren’t his siblings, Luke counted on them and trusted they would come back.

The police station wasn’t too far off so they walked faster. There wasn’t no car parking and it was quiet making she and Ellie to walk carefully. They entered, seeing someone on the desk, it was a man with dark blonde hair, he used the uniform and appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, she couldn’t tell.

He looked up from the papers, tired blue eyes staring back at them.

“What can I do for you?”

“Are you the Sheriff?”, Charlie asked making the man frown in confusion. “We were told that the Sheriff might help us”.

“I’m David and I’m not the Sheriff”, he said exasperated returning to face the papers. “She’s not here in this moment. Probably doing something better with her time”.

Charlie frowned at him, unable to think of an answer. David seemed miserable and bitter but treat people with such disregard was too much.

“Well, can’t you help us?”, Ellie crossed her arms, glaring at him.

David sighed in frustration, leaving his table. “Alright but be quick I have other things to do”.

Ellie explained everything choosing to leave the part about being orphans out of the story. Charlie thanked mentally, if it was one thing they didn’t need right now was more trouble.

David heard everything making sure to ask questions along the explanation. “Ok, looks like this might take some time”. He took his jacket and leaved without waiting for them to follow.

Once in the car, silence fell awkwardly. It shouldn’t be long till they reached the town line.

“So, where are your parents?” David asked looking at them for the rearview mirror.

Charlie felt her sister discomfort at her side. She knew the question was coming but their safety was more important. “Somewhere cold”, she said hoping that her sarcastic answer would shut up David.

“She means Switzerland”, Ellie completed making Charlie hope that she wouldn’t trip over her words like usually happened when she was nervous. “They’re in a… trip there”.

“You two are just like my son”, he said, smirking. “He likes to lie to me too”.

Ellie was so shocked by the accusation that she looked down, her face going red. David continued to look at them what, by the end, was a very wrong call.

“Look out!”

She screamed at him when she saw the white wolf standing there. David saw too, his wide eyes could be seen in the rearview mirror. He turned the steering wheel making the car leave the road.

The last thing she remembered was hold tight her sister’s hand.

 

 

The ache in her head made her feel nauseous. She opened her eyes, sitting back on the bed she was in, noticing this wasn’t a room but a cell.

“What the hell?” She mumbled to herself, screeching her head.

“I’m asking the same question”.

A blonde woman walked in a red jacket walked over to her, standing in front of the cell.

“Who are you?”, she grabbed her jacket, putting over and suddenly feeling more comfortable. “And where’s my sister?”.

“My name is Emma Swan”, she crossed her arms and backed away. “I’m the Sheriff”.

She got up, walking to the grades and holding into them. “Ok, Sheriff. Where’s my sister?”

Emma gave her a half smile before opening the cell door. “She’s fine but she’s getting stiches for the wound above her eyebrow at the hospital”.

Charlie suddenly could breathe again, the thought of losing her sister was unbearable.

“Where’s my stuff? I have to go find her”

She began walking to the exit but Emma hold her arm in a strong grip.

“You have to answer some questions first”, Charlie waved her arm in anger making Emma release her from her grip. “I assure you that she’s fine”.

“Fine”, she sat in one of the chairs by the wall, crossing her arm in defense.

Emma pull up a chair, sitting in front of her with some papers in her hand. “I just want to check some things your sister told me, ok?”

Charlie nodded, thinking if Ellie told her too much.

“Your name?”

“Charlie”, Emma made a sign for her to continue making her roll her eyes. “Charlotte Jones”.

Emma frowned at her. “Any relation to Killian Jones?”

“Who?”, she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Jones was a very common surname and even if she had any relatives they wouldn’t be in Storybrooke.

“Never mind”, Emma said, scrapping something in her paper. “Where are your parents?”

“Switzerland”, she answered almost immediately making Emma look at her in what seemed disbelief. “They’re travelling”.

“And they didn’t take you?”

“We’re not a nuclear family type”, she smiled bitterly, shoving hair behind her ear.

Emma smiled back right when Ellie and David entered the room. Getting up, Emma went to Ellie, standing by her side.

“How are you?”

“I’m good now”, Ellie said and Charlie could see the recent stiches in her cut. Walking towards her, Ellie sat by her side, her braid totally messy.

Ellie looked at her, nodding. _I’m okay_ , is what she was saying. Even if she always knew, deep down, she needed the reassurance.

“What about our bus?” She asked to Emma and David, who seemed to be talking rather serious.

“There was nothing there”, David answered looking at Emma.

“How is that possible?” Ellie questioned, cleaning her glasses in her flannel. “They wouldn’t leave without us”.

“The Mayor herself checked”, Emma replied and her cold tone exposed what she thought. “We should trust our Mayor”.

“We don’t even know her”, she shouted, not wanting to hear more lies. “And I bet she’s lying”.

“You can be sure that I’m not”.

A woman in a tailored suit appeared, her straight brow hair was combed into a french braid. She smiled at them but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m the Mayor”, the woman approached them while Charlie and Ellie got up. “Lilith Page”

“I’m Ellie and this is Charlie”, Ellie said after a moment of silence.

For a moment, the Mayor stared at them in surprise without saying anything, she tried to cover with a smile but Charlie could sense something wasn’t right.

“You two don’t have to worry, your bus got home safely I assume since we didn’t find anything”, she explained, talking to them like they were little children. “Do you have your parents contact?”

“They’re travelling right now”, her sister started. “We don’t want to bother them right now”.

“But you shouldn’t be alone like these”, Emma said clearly bother by the thought.

“We’re used to it, Sheriff”, Ellie explained shyly.

“We will call our brother”, she finally spoke making everyone turn to face her. “He can come get us”.

“Do you have a place to stay?”, Emma questioned.

“We’re at Granny’s Inn” She said. “We’re fine”.

David handled their phones back as the Mayor watched them with a curious look leaving Charlie bothered.

As soon as they leaved the station, Ellie suggested to go back to Granny’s to eat something and she had to agree, two accidents in less than 24 hour make you starve.

It was already midday by the time they arrived, with Granny serving them a lasagna so good that Charlie had to repeat.

“We should call Henry” Ellie warned when she finished her plate.

Charlie sighed in agreement, grabbing her phone only to find him without signal. She got up from the booth asking for a borrowed phone to Granny. She came back with an old flip phone handling over to Charlie that accepted noting that this one had signal. She disked Henry’s number preparing her speech.

The call went directly to his mailbox not leaving her much of a choice except to leave a voicemail.

“Hey Henry, it’s Charlie. I just wanted to say that we kind of lost our way in a bus trip and now we are in a town named Storybrooke. You don’t have to worry about it, we’re fine but we would really appreciate if you could come to get us because involving Ms. Ambridge doesn’t seem like a good idea. I hope you hear this. Bye”.

Thinking for a moment she decided to call Luke. She knew that he was missing her as much as she missed him. Calling to Clara’s phone she waited, watching people enter and leave the diner.

“Hello?”, she heard Clara’s voice and the noise of the other side of the line was evident.

“Hi, it’s Charlie…”

“OMG, what are you two thinking!?”, she screamed making Charlie put the phone away from her ear. “Ms. Umbridge is furious”.

She took a deep breath trying to control her thoughts. The fact that the director already knew make things even worse than already was and she couldn’t imagine what would happen if Henry takes too long to get there.

“Things kind of got out of control”, she heard Clara’s laugh on the other side of the line. “Who told her? Was it someone from school?”

“I have no idea. I just saw she get a call like three hours before”, Clara explained now almost whispering. “Then she got out of her office and I could swear she would have a stroke if Ms. Martin hadn’t show up. But then she started to scream at the poor woman”.

“Wow”, she knew that the director hated them but this was a whole new level of crazy. “Is Luke with you? I wanted to talk to him”.

“Wait a minute, I’m gonna find him”, she waited as she heard Clara’s footsteps through the phone and voices she couldn’t recognize.

“Charlie?”, her heart ached in her chest to the sound of his voice. Even if he wasn’t her blood she cared for him like a sister cared for her little brother. “Where are you? Ms. Umbridge is really mad”.

“We’re fine”, she reassured him. “I just wanted to say that we may take longer to come back”.

“But you and Ellie promised”, she could hear the sad tone in his voice and it pained her how she couldn’t do nothing about it.

“I know but we’re far away and we have to wait for Henry to come get us”, she explained hoping that he would understand. “And when he does, I’ll come back and get you”.

That plan was in her mind for a long time but since their imminent future adoption getting to talk and explain everything to Henry became a top priority. She knew Henry already had a stable job in San Francisco and that was their only chance of becoming a family again and then, once Henry agreed they would get Luke’s custody too.

“Get me?”, he said, the hope in his voice was clear.

“Yes, but you have to promise that you will wait and be fine until that”.

“I promise, Charlie”, she smiled sensing he was smiling too.

“Clara will take care of you until we’re back”, she knew Clara wasn’t the most responsible person but she was nearly 18 and she trusted her. “Now pass the phone to her and don’t let Eric mess with you. Bye, Luke”.

“Bye, Charlie”.

After her last chat with Clara, she returned to the booth to find Ellie still there with her sketchbook open drawing in complete concentration.

“How did it all go?”, she asked still drawing as Charlie sat.

“Henry didn’t pick up”, Ellie stopped drawing adjusting her glasses to look at her. “But I left a voicemail”.

“What if he doesn’t come?” Her sister asked and Charlie already considered that so many times but couldn’t let herself believe in that possibility.

“He will”, she reassured gaining a nod in return. “We just have to keep trying”.

The sound of the door opening made them pause their conversation. Looking at the door, the Mayor appeared crossing the room. She stood in front of her booth making Ellie and her look at each other in surprise.

“I hope you are enjoying your stay”, she smirked holding her hands in front of her body.

“We are”, Charlie replied, her eyebrow raised. “Granny’s makes a lot of wonderful meals”.

“And I suppose you will be leaving us soon?” She looked eager for them to return and that only make her distrust towards the Mayor increase.

“Yeah but maybe we will stay a little longer”, Ellie looked at her in confusion but chose to remain silent.

“Really?”, Mayor Page said, a mischievous look on her face. “What about you brother?”

“Henry may take a while to get here”, Ellie explained carefully. “He’s been busy”.

“Henry?”, she said his name like it mean it something than just her brother’s name. “It’s a pretty name”.

“I should get going but I do hope you enjoy our little town”, she smiled rather forced, Charlie thought, leaving right after.

“What the hell was that?”, Ellie asked still looking at the door.

“I don’t know but I don’t trust her at all”.

Ellie looked at her and she knew her sister was thinking the same.

“Yeah”, Ellie said, facing her. “I’m with you on this one”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I was collaborating with a frient in a Meta post about other ship and I have to put the ff on hold but now is back!

**CHAPTER 4**

**ELLIE**

 

Do nothing was boring.

After having to do so many tasks at the orphanage at the expense of their free time having the actual time to do anything they wanted seemed fantastic. Except that they had spent all that time in their bedroom by Charlie’s suggestion that they needed to rest after all that happened in less than 2 days.

“I’m bored”, she announced the day after looking at her sister who seemed to concentrate in reading that giant book Henry gave her.

“Go out, then”, Charlie continued her reading making Ellie glare at her. “What?”

“You need to get out too”, she stated the obvious as her sister rolled her eyes at her. For people who didn’t know her sister they probably think Charlie was outgoing and rebel as she seemed to be but she always knew her sister better and the prospect of a book and hot cocoa always won. “If we’ll have to stay here a little longer we need to know the town”.

Charlie grumbled at her as she pulled the sheets out of the bed.

“Go take a shower”, she demanded like a mother would. Charlie got out of the bed still not convinced by the prospect of leaving the inn.

Sitting in front of the dressing table she began to undo her braid brushing the hair, blonde waves falling on her shoulder.  She should cut a little, she thought, hearing the shower. Combing the right part of her hair only she tied the rest in a ponytail observing the long curls that formed. Sometimes change was good.

“You know you have to teach me this”, Charlie came back already dressed in her usual attire that always combined a t-shirt, jeans, boots and her black jacket. Although she always preferred her clothes with actual colors, her sister’s style looked badass enough for other people to know it wasn’t wise to mess with Charlotte Jones. “I have zero skills in this department”.

“I try but you have to be more patient” she smiled remembering all the other times where Charlie got angry or too distracted to make a braid right.

“Whatever”, she brushed off sitting on the bed. “So, where are we going?”

“I don’t know”, Charlie raised an eyebrow in question, her will to leave fading. “Maybe the pier or the library”.

“There’s a library here!?”, she laughed at her sister’s sudden excitement. The mere prospect of books or been near them making her eager to go out. “Why no one told me?”

“If you cared to leave the room Granny would’ve told you” Charlie just shrugged not a bit bothered by the tone of accusation in Ellie’s words.

“Alright, let’s go”, she was already at the door when Ellie followed.

 

After a little explanation from Granny they found the library what it wasn’t so difficult after all.

“At least we know one place”, Charlie said while they walked looking at the clock tower.

The library was empty if it wasn’t by the man in the counter, he was concentrate in a book, oblivious to their entrance.

“Hello”, Ellie said almost in question. The man turned around to see them making her gasp in recognition.

“Hey, you’re the guy that almost stumbled on me”, her sister pointed out, grinning.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was late for a date I didn’t want to go”, he smiled awkwardly scratching his ear. “My name is Killian by the way”.

“Oh, you’re Killian?”, Charlie questioned and she wondered how her sister knew his name. “Sheriff Swan mentioned you”

“Did she?” he looked surprised, smiling in awe. “Really?”

“Yeah”, Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and Ellie already knew what she was thinking.

“So, you work here?”, she asked, changing the subject knowing that her sister loved to act as a cupid for couples who needed a push.

“Yes, but temporarily”, his smile faltered and Ellie knew he didn’t belong in a library. He looked like a biker, dark hair, unshaved stubble and dressed in leather and jeans. “My sister works here but she’s taken care of her husband’s pawnshop now”

“So, what’s your name?”, he asked after a moment of silence.

“I’m Charlie and this is Ellie”.

“Ok, Charlie and Ellie”, he smiled gently moving out of the counter to stand in front of them.  “To what do I owe this honor?”

“We’re new here, actually”, she explained trying to exclude all the details. “We just want to know the town a little”.

“And I wanted to ask you if you have a book like this here”, Charlie took the brown book out of her bag handling over to Killian. He took the book with his right hand and only then Ellie noticed that his left hand was a prosthetic.

“That’s cool”, Charlie commented rather loud.

“This?” He lifted his prosthetic, smiling gently at them. “Yeah, I think I got lucky”.

They smiled in response while Killian stared to examine the book.

“I never saw a book like this”, he turned the pages carefully as if they might disintegrate. “It doesn’t even have the author’s name”.

That’s weird, she thought as they followed him till a desk with a pile of books.

“Right?”, Charlie was standing beside him now making them look too much alike. “I write and I would put my name in the book I worked hard for.

“You write?”, he seemed really interested and she was glad for that, her sister needed someone to talk about books just as she needed air to breathe. “What kind of stories?”

“Fiction, you know, sci-fi”, her sister smiled awkwardly, not used at people showing interest about her hobbies. “Sometimes, fanfiction”.

“What’s this?”, Ellie laughed at his question. He probably wouldn’t want to know.

“You really don’t know?”, she questioned him who looked at her in confusion.

“Usually when you like a movie or a tv show so much”, Charlie started and Ellie hoped she wouldn’t enter in shipping territory, that was too complex from someone outside of a fandom to understand. “You can write about certain characters or relationships you like and you can post on the internet so everyone can read”.

“And you do that?”

“We did, actually”, Charlie pointed at her and all she could do was smile and nod to Killian who payed attention at every word they said. “For Avatar, the cartoon you know? In this case for Zuko and Katara they were our OTP”.

Ellie laughed at her sister’s passionate answer remembering about the days they spent watching that old cartoon only to be heartbroken when Katara didn’t end up with Zuko. At least, fanfiction helped them to heal.

“But I don’t have my laptop here so…”, Charlie shrugged but she knew she missed writing.

“Well, I have a typewriter if you want to look”, he pointed to a door at the end of the long corridor of books. “It’s at the storage”.

“Really?”, Charlie was wide eyed. The mere thought of writing making her grin.

“Yes, you want to go? He asked at them but Ellie simply shook her head in negative.

“You two can go”, she explained, waving her hand. “I’ll look for some books”.

After Charlie and Killian left for the storage, she wandered through the shelves of books, noticing that most of them were old copies. Walking till the most further corner, she picked a book passing her fingers on the black hardcover, the name Peter Pan written in gold letters.

She always liked fairytales but the darker versions appealed more to her than the Disney classics where everything ended in a happy ending. The darker version seemed more real as if they could happen in the real world because she learned the hard way that fairytales and happy endings didn’t belong in this reality.

Hearing the door of the library open followed by steps, she kept reading the book, it was probably a customer anyway.

She leaned at the wall, reading about Peter Pan and the first time he meets Wendy. She used to love that story as a child but now it just seemed creepier every time she read. A stranger and immortal boy who wants to take you to a land with no adults should be a red flag for anyone with logical sense.

The noise of something falling in the ground caught her off guard making her jump in surprise. Closing the book, she turned looking at where that noise came from when she saw someone. He was two bookshelves away from her, holding a book in his hands. She stepped away from the wall walking by the shelf trying to get a clear vision of the stranger. She must have made a noise because the stranger looked directly at her and she could finally see that he was a teen like her with a square-shaped face, high cheekbones and strong jaw-line who still didn’t blink since he looked at her.

She shifted her gaze to the book in her hand suddenly feeling flustered. She could sense he was still looking at her while she walked to get out the corridor, his gaze following her at every step she took. Glancing at him through the shelves she meets his soft brown eyes, knitting her brows together in question.

“Hi”, she said when they meet at the end of the shelves. His thin lips curled into a smile and she forced herself to look away.

“Hi”, his words lingered in the air while he still looked at her with a soft expression. “I’m Gideon”.

He extended his hand in a greeting.

“I’m Elizabeth”, shaking his hand awkwardly, she cursed internally at herself imagining why she told him her full name. “But I go for Ellie… actually”, she adjusted her glasses feeling her face go red.

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” he passed a hand through his brow hair, strands of hair falling in his forehead. “I’m sure I’ve never seen you before”.

“My sister and I, actually” she explained, stepping away from him. “We’ll stay here for a while”.

“Great”, he smiled and Ellie didn’t know how to carry on the conversation. She rarely talked to strangers, specially someone from her age and attractive like Gideon was in his jeans and long sleeved black shirt.

“So, do you like fairytales?”, she thanked him mentally for not letting things get more awkward.

“Not so much this days”, she responded finally finding her voice. “Peter Pan is actually creepy if you think about it. And you?”

“I’m actually here to talk to my uncle”, he said like he had forgotten something. “I clearly distracted myself”.

She smiled awkwardly thinking about a good answer when she heard someone coughing. They both turned at the same time seeing Charlie and Killian looking at them, their eyebrows raised in a playful manner.

She stepped away more, suddenly interested in the scratches on the ground.

“Hey lad”, Killian broke the silence and Ellie finally looked up noticing that he was carrying the old typewriter while her sister carried a pile of blank papers. “How’s your mother?”

“She’s fine but she wants to talk to you about something”, his demeanor changed, his smile now replaced with concern. “She didn’t say about what”.

“Alright”, he smiled gently at Gideon before dropping the typewriter in the desk near them. “Do you mind starting without me, Charlotte?”

She turned to her sister already expecting a look of disapproval or a sharp answer for the use of her full name but all she did was nod.

“Not at all”, Ellie frowned at her who just shrugged in response placing the papers in the desk next to the typewriter. “I learn fast”.

Still smiling at Charlie, he turned to Gideon placing a hand on his right shoulder. “My boy, can you stay here and make company to these ladies? I won’t take long”.

“Sure, uncle”, Gideon said looking directly at her. Patting his nephew’s shoulder one last time he left them, silence making its presence felt once more.

“So… you’re Charlotte” he smiled at Charlie who was frowning at him. “I’m Gideon”.

“It’s Charlie”, she remarked sitting by the desk to adjust the typewriter. “I’ve seen you already meet my sister. Isn’t she lovely?”

In that moment, hearing her sister’s words, all she wanted to do was crawl into a dark hole and stay there for the rest of the day but instead she put a brave face, smiling sarcastic to Charlie who seemed to enjoy her embarrassment too much to care.

Gideon just laugh it off clearly embarrassed like her.

The next few minutes were spent with cheap talk about random things like their ages (he was 17) and what they liked to do in their spare time. Every question about their home and family was easily avoided with Gideon telling stories about the town and his friends.

“So, since you two are staying here for a while”, he started after a minute of silence shifting his gaze from Ellie to Charlie. “Would you like to out with me and my friends?”

She looked at Charlie who just shrugged.

“When and where?”, Charlie was looking at him with a sharp look but Gideon didn’t flinch a bit.

“My friend Phillip will give a party at his home Friday night”, he turned to look at her, smiling. “There won’t be many people just some friends and a lot of alcohol”

“What do you think, Ellie?”, her sister turned to her, eyebrows raised in a defiant look. She knew Ellie almost never drink the taste of beer never pleased her. But then Gideon was looking at her, his eyes shining and she knew she couldn’t refuse.

“Alright, we’re going”, Gideon smiled proudly while Charlie was just looking at her reading her reasons from the way her face turned red.

“Great”, he said when they heard the door opening and Killian passing through. “I’ll pick you up at Granny’s inn”.

Killian passed by their side his once joyful expression now replaced by concern and anger.

“Are you ok, uncle?”, he turned to look at Gideon masking his true emotions.

“I’m alright”, he smiled weakly putting a hand on Gideon’s shoulder. “It’s nothing”.

He sat by Charlie’s side giving her a smile. Her sister returned but she could see that Charlie noticed the change. Whatever happened it wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is going to have the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**KILLIAN**

 

Everything was changing.

He could feel the change like something deep within him. Something he couldn’t distinguish yet but it was there, beyond his reach.

He walked fast paced, trying to get to the pawnshop and to his sister. When Gideon told Lacey wanted to talk with him immediately his senses tingled already fearing the topic of conversation.

“Are you alright?” He found Lacey at the counter staring at the phone in her hands.

She looked up, her pained look confirming his thoughts.

“Dr. Whale called”, she dropped the phone with a tight-lipped smile. “He asked for me and he wants to see me”.

“You don’t owe him anything, not after what he did”.

“I know but maybe he changed”, she wanted to believe in her words but he knew that man would never change, not like she needed him to.

“Lacey, it’s your choice but I don’t think it’s wise”, he sat by her side at the counter hoping that his words would reach her. “After what he did to you and Gideon, you shouldn’t be near him”.

“I know but maybe I have to see for myself to stop any false hope I might still have”.

“Does Gideon know?” She denied, her blue eyes paler.

“I don’t think he wants to see his father”, she said almost whispering. “It’s better this way. I don’t want to see him hurt again”.

He agreed with Lacey. Gideon passed through so many hardships and sorrow and he was only seventeen, he didn’t need the constant reminder of his suffering back on his life.

“So, you’re going?” She nodded and all he could think WAS how she would get hurt again.

“You don’t need to worry, Killian”, she held his hand in reassurance. “I can take care of myself”.

He sighed deeply. Lacey was a capable and smart woman but she was also his little sister. “If Liam was here he would give you a life changing advice”.

“If Liam was here he would take us away from this town with the ship and give the advice later”.

They laughed, the memory of Liam no longer hurting as it used to. The grief over Liam’s death would always be there but Killian could never let it go of that aching feeling that rips apart his soul every day.

“I know what you’re thinking”, He meet her eyes full of sorrow. “And you have to stop blaming yourself. Liam wouldn’t want that”.

Talk is easier than do and as much as Killian loves his sister she doesn’t understand. Lacey wasn’t there when he found Liam’s body stuck in the car’s crash still conscious but unable to move. They fought earlier that day, ending with Killian leaving to get drunk in a pub late in the night. Liam died looking for him, trying to make emends with his brother and after Killian found him he became so sick for what he caused that he stopped drinking completely, not a single drop of alcohol touched his tongue since.

Before he could answer, Lacey surprised him with a hug locking her arms around him. He cupped her head with one hand, smiling gently.

“I may be bias to say this but you’re the best person I know”.

“You’re definitely bias”, he stroked her brown curls hearing her laugh.

“If you need me I’ll go with you” she backed away to face him, blue eyes blurry. “I don’t want you to be alone”.

“Thank you, Killian”.

 

After chatting a little more with his sister, Killian decided to take a stroll down at the docks hoping the smell of the sea would calm his thoughts. He stood at the edge of the parapet observing the slow waves come and go. He stared at his ship, Liam’s ship, no so far away from there anchored and waiting to sail. More than anything that day, he wanted to leave all behind, even if for only some hours, and sail the seas without worries or guilt.

_“There’s no change, David. I’m sorry”._

Killian smiled involuntarily at the sound of her voice and he didn’t know why. Emma Swan and him never exchanged more than civil greetings and yet her voice made him smile.

They meet eyes when she finished the call giving him a tight-lipped smile. He nodded feeling awkward when she stepped closer.

“Hello, Sheriff Swan”

“Hi, did you see Neal Nolan?” She crossed her arms, the cold breeze lifting her hair. “David is worried and maybe Gideon may know where he is?”.

“I’m afraid not, Swan” He stared at the sea before facing her. “Gideon is at the library with the new girls”.

“So, you’ve meet them?” She smiled gently standing at his side to face the sea. “They aren’t your relatives, are they?”

“Why is that?”

“You share the same last name”, he laughed at the commentary before realizing she was smiling too.

“I didn’t know that but I can assure you I never had children” She continued to stare at the sea as if could bring the answers she needed. “So, do you need help to find Neal?”

“No, I’m sure he’s fine”, her smile faltered. “He went to see his mother and David is worried he might have lost hope”.

He couldn’t blame the lad. Mary Margaret was in a coma for a long time but her son never gave up, he visited her everyday believing she would wake up at any moment but even a child’s belief has its limits.

They fell silent and Killian found himself enjoying the Sheriff’s company. He didn’t remember the day she arrived at the town but her life was always a topic of discussion amongst the residents. She always seemed cold but the loss of a loved one can do that to someone as he learned all those years ago.

“I should get going” she backed away from him. “I need to find him before David have a heart attack”.

“There you are”.

Her voice interrupted him before he could say something to Emma and he sighed deeply. The last thing he wanted that day was talk to the Mayor but he put a forced smile for the woman who walked in their direction, her heels clacking on the ground.

“Madame Mayor”, he greeted when she stopped in front of them.

“Killian, I already told you to call me Lily”.

“My mistake”, he answered trying to end the conversation.

“I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our date”. He could feel the Sheriff was just as uncomfortable as him.

 _The one you forced me to go?_ He wanted to say, the words caught in his throat. Her veiled threat to shut down the library prompted him to accept her dinner offer, his anger about that day still boiling inside. _Why was he the chosen to earn the Mayor’s affection?_

“That’s… Good”.

“Well, I really should get going”, Emma announced and the Mayor smiled at her.

“Of course, sorry Emma but I need to talk to you, maybe tomorrow”.

“Alright. Bye, Killian”. He didn’t know why but the sound of his name in her lips made him smile.

“Bye, Swan”, she looked at him one last time before leaving, her blonde hair wild in the wind.

“I don’t think the Sheriff should be stalling while her job is at the station”, he stared at her not knowing the cause for her comment.

“She is working”, he frowned at her, backing away slightly. “And I should be working too. See you later, Mayor Page”.

He left before she could say anything. He would never return her affection and it was best to make things clear from the start.

He spent the next hour teaching Charlotte how to operate a typewriter which improved his mood. The girl had talent, writing a short story in less than four hours.

Her sister, Elizabeth continued to talk to Gideon who appeared enchanted by the girl, paying attention to every word she said.

“It’s late”, Charlotte pointed at the clock on the wall that marked 7 P.M.  “We should go back to the Inn or something”.

“You’re right”, Elizabeth walked till them with Gideon following right after.

Killian was feeling good. The time passed fast by Charlotte’s side and his headache from his encounter with the Mayor was long gone. All he truly wanted now was a good night of sleep for he would accompany his sister to the hospital in the next morning.

“You have real talent, Charlotte”, he said as the girls gathered their things. “I think you should invest in your writing”.

“Thanks”, Charlotte’s face turned red and Killian could see she wasn’t used to get compliments that didn’t refer to her appearance.

“Party Friday, don’t forget!”, Gideon shouted as the girls closed the door.

“I think you’re drooling a little, my nephew”, he smiled at Gideon who still looked at the closed door.

“Very funny”, he narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief. “So, what does mom want?”

He was caught off guard by the sudden question sensing the uneasy in Gideon’s words.

“She just wanted my help to clean the shop”, he felt awful for lying but knew his nephew would never accept his father again, not even a single visit. “Since you’re in school all day tomorrow”.

“Really? It seemed something more serious”, he could tell Gideon was suspicious but all he could do was cover for his sister, she needed that closure.

“She was a little stressed, that’s all”, Gideon nodded and Killian felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Running a shop is not that easy”.

“I know I just wish she would let me help more”, Killian grabbed the library’s key, walking side by side with Gideon. “I don’t want her to do this alone”.

“You’ll run the shop once you finish school, that’s the deal”, locking the door by outside they started their walk home. Killian looked forward to his cabin after the day he had.

“But school is taking forever to finish”, Gideon stated in his dramatic way. “At least, it’s how I feel”.

“Every teenager feels like that”, he messed his nephew’s hair gaining an annoyed look in return.

After saying goodbye to Gideon, re reached his ship. It belonged to his brother first, Liam spent years building and he helped though but this was Liam’s dream. Now, it was the only thing he ever owned, the only thing that remained of his brother.

Despite what other people thought he felt good living in the ship. The sound of the waves, the smell of salt and the slow movement of the water brought to him a sense of peace and belonging that he felt missing most of his days. Even then, prepared to sleep that void came back filling his mind.

He tried to think about other things, concentrating his thoughts on his sister and nephew when he caught himself thinking about the Sheriff. That was the longest conversation they had since they meet years ago and the prospect of talking to her again pleased him.

Of course, people talked about her. After the loss of her son and Graham, she became colder and more introspective than she already was but he understood that. A loss like that changed a person forever, whether you wanted or not but she certainly wasn’t the emotionless woman people in that town make her to be.

Maybe he would get the chance to talk to her again and that thought alone helped to fill the void he felt and for the first time in a long time, he slept well, thinking about her voice.

 

 

“Are you ready?”

Lacey nodded, facing the room where her husband waited for her. He could feel her hand shaking on his, her fear of seeing him again taking over.

The large room was all white with only two windows covered with protective grids. Killian narrowed his eyes at the bright light flickering above them in a lamp. The nurses beside them, two women with expressionless faces didn’t seem bothered with the light at all.

“I’m glad you’re here”, Gold kept his head down, his hands handcuffed to the table.

Lacey still held in his flannel shirt, her eyes locked in her ex-husband. He took her hand feeling the cold passing through her.

“I was expecting to see Gideon”, Killian felt fire replace the blood in his veins at Gold’s words. After everything he did he had no right to ask for this. Gold stared at him and he was ready to reply when he felt Lacey let go of him and cross her arms, her stare cold.

“He doesn’t want to see you”, Gold’s face fell but Killian couldn’t feel any pity for the man in front of him. He deserved every minute of the life he lived now if that can be called living.

“What do you want?” Lacey talked and this time her voice was strong and determined.

“I wanted to explain everything to you”, he pleaded, anguished. “The time has finally come”.

“Explain what?”

“Everything you think I did isn’t true”, Killian clenched his fists preparing himself for more of Gold’s lies. “I never did that”.

“Oh, really?”, Lacey stopped in front of him, her fear gone. “You tied my son and I and put fire in our house. You tried to kill us or am I just imagining that?”.

“This isn’t real”, Gold looked at him, in despair. “She cursed us but now there’s hope but you need to believe me”.

 “Look, we’re just here because it’s been a long time since what happened”, Killian took over the conversation since Lacey still stared at Gold in shock. “And because my sister wanted to come. Because for some reason she still had faith in him so stop tormenting her with your lies.

“Your sister? She’s not your sister”, he hissed, poison in his voice. “She’s my wife”.

“No, I’m not”, Lacey backed away, holding Killian’s arm. “You tried to kill me and my son. I’m not your wife anymore!”

“Belle, this isn’t real”, Killian frowned at his words. “You need to believe me!”.

_Did he call her Belle?_

“I don’t even know why I came here”, Lacey didn’t listen to him, her eyes blurry with unshed tears. “Maybe I thought you’re still human underneath all the things you did but I was wrong”.

“Please, listen. I remember”, Lacey continued to shake her head, denying his attempts. “They’re alive. They’re here”.

“Who’s here?”, Gold stared at him, handcuffs clacking against the table.

“Our hope. Your hope.” He was more confused than before when Lacey pushed his arm, her red rimmed eyes warned him that it was time to go home. “I need to leave this place”.

“Sorry mate, but I think you’ll spend the rest of your days in a stuffed cell”, he took his sister’s arm left, almost running through the corridor. Gold’s screams about the hope he talked about filling the air, echoing through the hospital’s walls.

 

“Are you alright?” he placed a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

“I’m exhausted”, Lacey leaned on her couch, sipping the hot drink. “I didn’t think that seeing him again would bring everything back but it did”.

“It’s a good thing Gideon is at school”, he sat by her side with his own cup of hot chocolate. “He would be devastated If he found you like this because of his father”.

“He doesn’t call him father anymore. He doesn’t even talk about him”, she swept off her tears. “Not that anyone can blame him”.

“He’s a tough lad”, he put his cup away, smiling. “He wants to help you and I think you should talk about this with him”.

“I know but I just wanted to protect him”, she closed her eyes but the tears kept strolling down her face. “He already suffered too much”.

“I wish I could do more for him”, her eyes opened at his confession, a little smile graced her lips. “I’m the only male reference he has and we both know what kind of man our father was”.

Lacey sighed, nodding in agreement. Their father left after the death of the mother saying he couldn’t take care of three children so he abandoned them in an orphanage in London to never return. They managed to be fine without him, mostly thanks to Liam who always took care of them and never let them be separated. Killian never understood his father’s decision to leave but knew he could never to that to a child.

“You’re nothing like father”, Lacey’s words brought him back from his thoughts. “Gideon looks up to you and if we’re in “share our feelings mood” so do I”.

“Awn, you can say I’m awesome, it’s okay”, he joked trying to light up the mood. “C’mon, say you love me”.

“Shut up”, Lacey replied and this time she was truly smiling.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**EMMA**

“How is she?”

“Same as always”, Dr. Whale replied. With messy hair and dark circles under his eyes he looked as tired as ever and it was only Friday morning. “Neal came here yesterday and I had to say the same thing to him”.

She took Mary Margaret’s hand feeling the cold of her skin. She missed to talk to her and hear her friends voice, she missed seeing David and Neal happy.

“Poor kid”, the thought of Neal saddened Emma. He was only 17 he shouldn’t pass through this kind of pain.

“And how’s David?” Whale asked. “He doesn’t visit so often anymore”.

Emma wanted to tell him how David changed after the accident, how he despite loving his son still blames him for what happened to Mary Margaret and how he, after months of visits, lost hope that she would ever wake up.

“He’s just busy at the station and the farm”, Emma replied instead.

Whale nodded and left the room leaving Emma alone with her friend.

The room was filled with silence. Emma never knew what to say and in most occasions, she just sat there and stared at her friend. She wished she could do more to help and she tried for some time but David didn’t want her help and Neal was too busy blaming himself to listen to her.

She wasn’t part of their family so Emma backed off and left them with their problems.

“Hi, it’s me”, Emma felt stupid for uttered those words out loud but she continued. “Just came by to say David and Neal are ok and I’m watching them for you”.

Emma wished that Mary Margaret would magically hear her voice and wake up to be with her family again so everything could go back to the way it were but sadly magical solutions didn’t exist. Mary Margaret could never wake up again and the thought of that weighted on Emma’s heart, she never felt so alone.

“I hope you wake up”, Emma examined her delicate features, short hair and pale skin. “They need you”.

With one last glance at her unconscious friend, Emma left the hospital feeling emptier than when she arrived.

 

 

Junk food was the best way to forget real life problems.

This was what Emma thought when she stepped in at Granny’s. The usual customers were there to order their breakfast, Lacey Jones was waiting at the counter, her brown curls hiding her face.  Emma sat at her side without saying a word. Despite being the Sheriff, Emma rarely spoke to the townspeople the exceptions being David because he worked with her and his son Neal.

And then, there was Killian Jones that day.

He was friendly with her in a way most weren’t since the incident. _Nope, stop thinking about that again,_ she reprimanded herself. The memory too painful to revive.

But since that, she distanced herself from their judgmental stares or pitying expressions. She didn’t need any of that.

“Here it is”, Granny handed a bag and three cups in a board for Lacey that smiled in thanks. “What’s your order Sheriff?”

“Donuts and two coffees, please”.

“Hey, Sheriff” Emma turned to where the voice came from seeing the new girl with brown hair, Charlotte. “How is it going?”

Emma walked to the table, noting the blonde-haired girl, Ellie.

“Great. Are you enjoying your stay?” Emma didn’t mention they should be at school but if they were staying for longer than anticipated she would have to track their parents.

“It’s a small town but the library is great”, Charlie responded in a sarcastic manner, her blue eyes sparkling.

“And there’s a big ship in the docks”, Ellie told them, adjusting her glasses in excitement. “I saw yesterday”.

“I’m afraid it’s mine”.

Killian Jones stood at the door, smiling down at Ellie. He looked good in jeans, white shirt and dark coat but to truth be told he would look good even in rags.

“It’s yours?”, Ellie smiled in surprise.

“Here we go again”, Charlie muttered, sipping her coffee.

“Can we sail?”, she looked excited by the prospect while Charlie looked at her with an annoyed expression.

“Sorry, my sister is kind of obsessed with ships, boat and everything to do with the sea”, Charlie explained.

“Really?” Killian approached, finally looking at her. “Sheriff Swan”

“Mr. Jones”, she greeted him awkwardly.

He kept staring at her for what seemed minutes, his gaze paralyzing her in her place like something was about to happen, like she should do something but then she turned away from him, clearing her throat, the feeling disappearing as fast as it came.

The two girls were staring at them with the same unreadable expressions and Emma finally saw their resemblance. Despite the hair color and the total different styles, they had the same icy blue eyes, same small nose and chin. She would have made a comment if she wasn’t so embarrassed.

 “It would be my honor to sail with you”, Killian broke the silence.

“Really!?”, Ellie said, almost squealing. “Charlie, you have to go”.

“I think I pass”, Ellie’s face fell and her sister immediately explained. “I think it’s good for us to have some alone time. We’re twins and we spend every day together, go have some fun. I’ll be fine with my books”.

She talked in a gentler manner with Ellie. Something, Emma thought, was only reserved to her sister.

“Gideon can go with you”, Charlie suggested making Ellie’s eyes go wide. “Isn’t that a great idea?”

“It is, indeed”, Killian smiled and looked over to the counter surely looking for his sister. “So, it’s settled then, maybe Sunday it’ a good day”.

“Sheriff, your order”

For a moment Emma forgot what she was doing there. Granny placed the box of donuts and the coffees at the end of the counter.

“I should be going”, she met their gazes, nodding in farewell. “I hope you’re enjoy your stay. See you, Killian”

“See you, Swan”.

She took her order, walking as fast as she could.

 

 

 

Arriving at the station, Emma heard yelling and heated words coming from inside. Sighing she stepped into the room finding David and Neal in a heated argument, father and son so much alike yet so different. She stopped at the hall not wanting to interrupt.

“Why don’t you care!?”, Neal shouted, his green eyes red from tears.

“I do care”, David replied calmer than before. “But she’s lost to us you have to accept that”.

Neal passed his hands through his blonde dark hair, his expression was heartbreaking and it pained Emma to see such a young boy suffer like that.

“If you cared you would at least go see her” Neal took his backpack from the chair and started walking away from his father.

“It’s not my fault she’s there”, the moment David uttered those words, Neal stopped on his tracks in shock.

Emma felt it like she was frozen, unable to stop the fight. More than ever she wanted to hit David for blaming his teen son for something out of his control.

“I know”, Neal moved to the exit door finding Emma by the wall.

She wanted to say something but her voice failed her.

“Bye Emma”, Neal left, leaving the door open.

“Aren’t you the father of the year?” She sat at her desk while David sat on his chair looking exhausted.

“I didn’t mean to say that” he looked distraught for his actions and she knew he meant it.

“But you said it anyway”, she throwed the bag full of donuts at him. “Now you have to fix this because your son doesn’t need to blame himself more than he already has”

“I know”, he sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Emma could see why they fought so much. They were too alike and the incident with Mary Margaret only heightened their clashes. Lines needed to be draw and they needed to sit and talk but she wasn’t their family so it wasn’t her place to act.

“Is this the smell of coffee?” David asked from his desk.

Emma rolled her eyes and give it the cup to him without saying a word.

“So… what do you think about getting some drinks at The Rabbit Hole later?”

The question caught Emma so off guard she nearly spilled all her coffee. Was David asking her out? That would be weird, she thought, he’s like a big brother to her at best.

“My friend Killian invited me and I think it would be good for you to see people”, Emma calmed herself before hearing Killian’s name. _At least, David is not flirting with me. Thank God._

“C’mon, it’s Friday”, David finished, eager for her answer.

“I don’t know”, David throwed his hands in the air like her answer was killing him. “it’s just not my focus right now”.

“Emma, as your friend I say you have to socialize at least once in a week”, David said in a serious tone. “I don’t want to use other totally cool means to get you out of your house but I will if you don’t go”

Emma pondered for a bit. She had no interest in meeting people or drink in a random bar but David was her friend and he had tried to make her go out with him for six months now. She was so comfortable in her shell that the thought of leaving that safe place terrified her.

“Ok, I’ll think about it”, David throwed his fist in the air celebrating. He knew a “maybe” was the closest thing to a “yes” Emma could offer. “You used your dad voice, didn’t you? I can say it’s kind of terrifying”.

“Always works”.

They were laughing when the phone ringed. Emma picked up and not to her surprise it was the Mayor. She had summoned Emma two days ago after their encounter with Killian Jones, Lily was being quite hostile with her words, more than she often was.

Emma never minded, Regina was worse and she learned to deal with that woman.

“Thank you for coming, Emma” she had said that day, all polite smiles and hidden façades.

“What’s the matter?” she sat in front of the Mayor, already wanting to leave.

“I need you to research those girls that arrived this week”.

“Why?” She frowned at her but Lily simply stared at her. “Is there something wrong?”

“I just have a feeling about them”, she replied, putting her hair behind her ear.

“They’re just kids”, Emma thought she was stating the obvious. What would the Mayor want to know about two strange girls?

“Will you do as I say or will I have to ask to David?” Lily’s tone was sharp and dangerous and for the first time in a long time Emma’s lie detector was working again.

She got up without saying a word, glaring at Lily as she backed away. She would discover what she wanted with those girls and some instinct inside her was telling it wasn’t something good.

So, when Emma picked up the phone her mood had died like a flower in the desert. Quick and dry.

“What did she want?” David inquired with a concerned look. Her dislike for the Mayor clearly showing through her face.

“Just a job I need to do”.

 

After finishing her work at the station, Emma was finally home. Though she had brought work with her just the thought of finally get some rest was like having a weight off her shoulders. Carrying the pastes, she stared at the blue house with white picket fence. She had considered selling the house countless times but everytime she couldn’t do it like an invisible force kept pulling her strings.

Opening the door and turning on the lights, Emma felt lonely. She was used to that feeling since she was a child but now that feeling hit her like a bolt of lightning running through her.

_She missed him._

Emma dropped the pastes by the couch and went to the the fireplace, grabbing his picture. She smiled at his childlike features, his fluffy brown hair and dark eyes, he should be there with her.

He should have got his best chance.

Emma kept the tears from falling. The son she gave for adoption, if she’d know what would happen with Henry she would have kept him. At least he would be safe. He would be alive.

To distract from those memories, Emma started working on the girl’s case even if she thought it was unnecessary the Mayor would dig into their pasts either way and Emma knew the best way to protect those girls from Lily was to have an advantage over her.

 Emma spent the next hour searching about Charlotte and Elizabeth. Their files contained very little information about their pasts which made Emma’s lie detector go up. Their parents were Theresa and James Jones and only a phone number was provided. Disking the number, Emma waited until a man’s voice attended.

“Bob’s Tacos, good night”.

“Hi, I would like to know if you know someone named Theresa or James Jones?” Emma asked already seeing where that investigation would lead her to.

“Sorry ma’am, this is a restaurant. I think you called the wrong number”.

“Sorry, my bad” She apologized finishing the call.

Having a bad feeling, Emma continued her research finding their brother profile. Emma froze when she read the name. _Henry_. His name was Henry Jones and it had no number attached but all she could think about was _her Henry._ The little boy that died poisoned by his adoptive mother. The boy she couldn’t save.

 _Stop it,_ she told herself, _you must keep focus_.

One more hour was spent contacting child services and foster homes. It was so clear to her now why those girls didn’t want to have their parents involved, why charlotte looked so distressed after her sister. They only had each other.

The question as to why Lily was so interested in them still wasn’t solved but if she knew the Mayor even a little it wasn’t something good.

Emma spent her whole childhood running from foster homes, feeling alone and unwanted. If these girls are in the same situation she needs to do something even if this means to antagonize Lily.

Her phone ringed making her jump in surprise. David’s name was on the screen and Emma suddenly remembered she promised to go out with him and Killian.

“Sorry, David”, she started. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Late by ten minutes but we can fix this”, she could hear someone laughing and she guessed it could be Killian. “Now get dressed and meet me here”.

“Ok but you can stop using your “dad voice”. It won’t work on me.

“Of course it will”, he joked before finishing the call.

Emma left for her room, climbing the stairs and walking through the hall she catches herself looking at all those closed doors. That house had to many spare rooms.

Looking through her wardrobe, Emma wondered if a dress was too much. Would she look desperate and needy?

_Why would I look desperate? It’s not like I’m going on a date._

But Killian Jones would be there and suddenly Emma really wanted to hurry. Without wanting to risk, Emma opted for her jeans and a brown leather jacket. She was only going to drink anyway.

Already driving on her yellow bug, Emma thought about adopting a dog. That house clearly needed some life and maybe Neal could help her since he worked at the animal shelter three times a week. Maybe with a dog she wouldn’t feel so lonely.

Her phone ringed again. Emma sighed already making 101 excuses for David when she stopped the car at the Rabbit Hole. To her surprise, the Mayor’s name was on the screen.

“Hello”, she greeted with the minimum enthusiasm she had.

“Miss Swan, I hope you’re already done with your investigation”, Lily’s acid tone was reaching the other line.

“Why?”

“Because those two delinquent girls along with the “Disaster Quintet” just crashed a car through my fence”.

 _Shit_ , Emma murmured to herself after the finished call. She turned the car around, cursing for another lost night.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**CHARLIE**

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Ellie asked, adjusting her long sleeved blouse made of pink crochet.

“We need to spend our time here the best way we can”, Charlie put on her brown jacket asking herself how long they would stay in the town. “Once Henry arrives it’s all done”.

This question bothered Charlie. She had left thousands of voicemails throughout the week for Henry but didn’t get a reply, not even a message. _What if Henry didn’t want to deal with them anymore?_

They have been there for a week but it felt longer. There was something about the town that seemed timeless like a painting. Every person followed a routine like every day was the same. Same places to go, same work, same breakfast even.

Charlie hated routines.

That’s why the party was a good idea. She needed to do something different and her sister needed to have a little fun.

“Gideon is outside”, Ellie said, eyes glued to the phone. Her expression once of concern now softened after his message.

Charlie rolled her eyes, smiling. Ellie was a shy girl who never really had a relationship and she knew why.

Trust issues.

Be abandoned, be it for the death of the parents or the absence of a brother does this to a person. That feeling pulls at your heart strings, caves a place in your mind and stays there forever and no matter how hard you try the feeling of never wanting to rely on someone ever again, the feeling of protecting yourself from getting hurt is there and it never goes away.

That’s why they trusted each other more than anyone else in the world. They shared those feelings of abandonment, of never feeling like you’re good enough, of solitude because they know how it feels. How cold it leaves you.

Gideon was a good person, but he was also a short-lived story. They would leave Storybrooke sooner than later and the possibility of someone hurting Ellie was unbearable to her.

They found Gideon waiting outside the inn. He was wearing a black jacket that resembled one of Killian Jones. Charlie wouldn’t be surprised if Gideon borrowed his uncle’s jacket.

“Hey, ladies” he greeted passing his hand through his spike hair.

“Aren’t we late?” Ellie crossed her arms protecting herself from the cold breeze.

“Phillip’s parties always start late” he told them, his eyes lingering on Ellie. “It’s his style’’

“Who’s this Phillip anyway?” Charlie asked as they walked through the street.

“He’s my best friend since kindergarten”, Gideon began to explain. “His mom is Rose Sanders, she’s the director of our high school”.

“And she’s ok with him throwing a party?”

“She’s not exactly ok with this because she would have to know first” he grimaced trying to explain. “But it’s ok it’s just a small party for some friends and his mom and dad are out having a date. Phil said they’re trying to reconnect or something”.

Charlie and Ellie shrugged at each other. If it was a small party, it would be no problem at all.

They walked almost in silence. Gideon talked at times showing them points of the town they hadn’t seem yet.

“That’s the Mayor’s house”, Gideon pointed out at the mansion.

_She must have a big family_ , Charlie thought.

The more they walked the more Charlie could hear the music coming from the end of the street.

“Small party, huh?”

The house had two floors and both were full of teenagers screaming and dancing. The music was so loud Charlie wondered how none of the neighbors around called the cops yet.

“I think he got too excited?” Gideon shrugged and walked through the door. Charlie and Ellie followed him trying to not bump into drunk people on the way.

The living room was even fuller than outside with people running around holding cups full of beer. She even smelled vodka when a guy passed by her side.

“Hey Gideon!”

A boy with brown curls approached. He was taller than Gideon and carried a cup full of what smelled like tequila on his right hand.

“Come here. It’s too crowded out there”, the boy shouted over the music.

Gideon made a sign for them to follow him. Soon the three of them were in a corner of the large living room with lots of strangers.

“Girl’s this is my friend Phillip”, Gideon said pointed at the boy who smiled. “Phil and everyone this are Charlie and Ellie. They’re visiting the town for a while”.

“Nice to meet you both”, Phillip said, hazel eyes shining. Before Charlie could notice he placed a cup of beer on her hand and on Ellie’s. Her sister made a face to the liquid in her hand.

“This are our friends Neal, Robin and Alex”, Phillip pointed at each of them.

Neal gave them a slight sad smile before drinking whatever was in his cup. Robin greeted them warmly, her red hair bouncing around as she hugged them. Charlie stayed frozen in place while Robin hugged her. That girl was too affectionate.

Then there was Alex. She was taller than Charlie and skinner too. She used a black t-shirt that said, “trust me, I’m a Jedi” which made Charlie smiled.

“Welcome”, Alex said. Her hair was short and blonde almost white, her smile was bright and Charlie caught herself wondering if Alex always smiled like that.

“Thanks”, she said as the group sat in a circle.

“So, why are so many people here?”, Gideon asked taking a sip of his drink. “I thought it was a small party”.

“Our friend here was feeling a little down”, Phillip throwed an arm around Neal’s neck making the blonde boy smile shyly. “So why not just throw a big party?”

“Is something with your dad?” Robin asked, she was sitting by Charlie’s side and she could hear real concern in the girl’s voice.

Neal looked at them before answering like sharing something private with strangers made him uncomfortable which Charlie felt too.

“Yeah”, he took a sip of his vodka. “I hate him”.

“Well, my dad is an asshole too so cheers!”, Alex said by his side jingling their cups in a toast making everyone laugh in amusement. “Someone else has daddy issues here?”

“I never met my father and my mom never leaves the house”, Robin said raising her cup and drinking everything. “I guess this count”.

“My father barely pays attention to me or Stefan”, Phillip told them and Charlie assumed Stefan was his brother. “He’s an asshole too”.

“I don’t have a father anymore but my uncle is the coolest”, the sadness in Gideon’s eyes was replaced with pride when he talked about his uncle. She had to agree with him.

“And you too?” Alex’s eyes locked on hers. Charlie froze, the intensity of her gaze was enough to distract her.

“Our parents are travelling” Ellie answered for her, still holding the cup full of beer. “But they don’t care too much about us either”.

Charlie took a good sip of beer. She wasn’t wrong. They can’t care if they’re dead.

“That’s depressing”, Phillip said and Charlie notice the alcohol was already making effect on him. “I demand we have some fun to forget our pathetic lives for a moment”.

Before she noticed, Ellie and she were already dancing and jumping at the sound of the music. Charlie lost count of how much she had drunk but she was having fun and her sister was having fun. That was good for a change.

She must have drink too much to notice when Phillip and Neal made a bet. Who can drive the longest without crashing would win… something she didn’t heard but sounded fun.

“So, who’s up against Neal, Robin and I?” Phillip asked to a bunch of teens. They were outside the house already where two cars were ready for them.  “C’mon, don’t be a bunch of pussies”.

“How much is the reward this time?” Charlie’s thought process sharpened at Gideon’s question. That could be an opportunity.

“Five hundred bucks”, Phillip said and now Charlie was way more awake.

“You really have all this money, Phil?” Charlie turned to see Alex by her side. The girl seemed ok despite having drink a lot. Before she caught herself staring for too long, Alex saw her and winked at her.

Her face got more red than usual. Probably the alcohol’s fault.

“Of course I do. I’m a man of honor”, Phillip said with outstretched arms. “Besides, Robin and Neal have the rest of the money”.

Robin looked at Phillip with bright eyes just as Neal did. _Oh oh_ , Charlie thought, _they don’t even realize it._

Those three were totally have issues ahead but their imminent love triangle wasn’t her problem anyway. The money, however…

“Charlotte Jones, don’t even think about it.” Ellie started as if she could read her mind.

“I’m in!” Charlie shouted earning everyone’s attention.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Jones”, Phillip throwed the car key to her, smiling before getting in the car. Neal and Robin followed him.

Charlie got in car, a 90s model she didn’t recognize. Ellie open the passenger’s door; her braid was ruined and Charlie could feel her sister’s tension from a mile away.

“Charlie, this isn’t _Fast and Furious_. You can get hurt!”, she sat in the passenger’s seat, crossing her arms and pouting her lips as that would make Charlie change her mind.

“It’s ok. I didn’t drink so much”, Ellie gave her an incredulous look. “Whatever but we need the money”.

“But who taught you how to drive?” This time was Charlie who gave her an incredulous look waiting for the memory come to her. Ellie sighed in discontent. “Todd or Maia?’’

“Maia. She was a good kisser though”, Charlie said, starting the car.

“She was from the mob” Ellie said as Gideon and Alex sat on the back seat.

“The race is till the Mayor’s house, three blocks from here”, Gideon started. “There you have to make the return without braking. The first one to arrive, wins’’.

“I’m betting on you, Charlie”, Alex smiled at her, brightly. “Besides, Phil is super drunk. If he gets till half of the way, it’s a victory for him”.

They redirected the cars to the marked line. Phillip smiled to her through the window and for a moment Charlie pondered if this wasn’t too dangerous.

One of the teenagers gave the sign and both cars moved in a fast pace probably leaving tire tracks on the asphalt.

The car she was driving was nothing like the ones she used to practice with. This was a much older model which made even harder to control in a closed curve.

Her and Phillip were side by side which surprised her. Maybe Phillip wasn’t so drunk after all. Sparing a glance to her sister she could see Ellie with her belt attached staring wide eyed ahead.

The Mayor’s house was almost there. She needed to do a perfect curve if she wanted to win that money. They really needed that money but first, she needed to pass Phillip.

She tried to destabilize him, hitting his car by the side but to no effect, he was still there.

Pressing her foot in the accelerator, Charlie made the decision. She would have to do the curve in full speed.

What a terrible idea. At first, the car slid to the right direction but then, Charlie’s senses failed her and she lost control of the wheel. She stomped on the brakes but it was too late, the sound of something breaking buzzing through her ears.

“Is everyone ok?” Ellie asked, her eyes scanning Charlie from head to top.

“I Guess”, Gideon answered followed by an affirmative sign from Alex.

“I think I broke something”, Charlie commented avoiding her sister’s gaze of ‘I told you so’, watching smoke rising from the front of the car.

“Oh oh”, Alex eyes widened just as a very angry woman approached.

 “What the hell happened?”

They got off the car, finding Phillip, Neal and Robin already waiting on the sideline.

“We are so sorry, ma’am Mayor”, Phillip started making his best impression of puppy eyes. “There was a party and things escalated very quickly but I can assure you I’ll pay”.

“Does your father know about your party?” Mayor Page asked before turning to send an angry look their way. “How about I call the Sheriff?”

Ten minutes later, Sheriff Swan came and she didn’t look very pleased either. She walked to them who were sit in the sidewalk by orders of the Mayor.

“Again?” the Sheriff looked at Neal who just rolled his eyes.

“We are very sorry for ruining your night Ms. Swan. It was never our intention…”

“Cut the bullshit, Phillip” Sheriff Swan said in disappointment. “Save your charm for your parents because you’re clearly drunk’’.

“And you two”, Emma was looking at her and Ellie. “How many fingers do you see?”

“Five?” Charlie guesses even if her vision was still a little blurred.

“Three”, Ellie murmured under her breath. They were really in trouble.

“Can we go home?” robin asked, her arm intertwined with Phillip’s, supporting him. “We can discuss this tomorrow with our parents”

“For the contrary”, the Mayor appeared, a bitter smile on her face. “We have a lot to discuss and we will do it now”.

 

The seven teens went straight to the Sheriff Station. Charlie, Ellie, Gideon and Neal went in Sheriff Swan’s car, a dusty yellow bug. Alex, Phillip and Robin weren’t so lucky, they went with the Mayor.

“I’m feeling like in ‘ _The Usual Suspects_ ”, Charlie murmured to her sister.

All the teenagers were sit in not so comfortable chairs trying not to stare at the faces of really angry parents.

Charlie recognized only three of the group of eight adults. David was there in civilian clothes but since he worked there she wasn’t so surprised. Gideon’s mother was there along with Killian. They didn’t look too pleased either.

Now Sheriff Swan and the Mayor were talking with Robin and her mother that looked too much alike. They were closed inside the office making impossible to hear.

Robin and her mother left the office, the girl looking down trying to hide herself in the purple coat she was wearing. She didn’t even glance at Phillip on the way out.

“Rose, Phillip and Phil Jr.” the Sheriff called from the office’s door.

Phillip’s parents were dressed in fancy clothes and Charlie remembered what Gideon told them, his parents were out in a date. She could she the resemblance now, the woman with auburn hair, Rose, glanced at her son in controlled angry while his father, that looked like an adult version of Phillip didn’t even looked at his own son.

“I told you the party was a bad idea”, Ellie said, cleaning her glasses in her crochet blouse the best way she could.

“Don’t tell me about”, Gideon said. “I can sense my mother’s anger from the other side of the room”.

“At least your parents aren’t here”, Alex said to Charlie and Ellie in a half smile.

“Yeah. Great”, Ellie answered with a sarcasm that she only displayed in stressful situations.

The next was Neal and David that Charlie discovered to be his father. They sure looked alike except for the green eyes.

“I’m so screwed”, Gideon said breathing heavily.

“You sure are”, his mother appeared in front of them making Gideon flinch. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry”.

“We should discuss this later”, Killian said, his hand resting on his sister’s shoulder. “You two were involved too?”

“I was driving”, Charlie raised her hand with a bitter smile. “Ellie was the co-pilot”.

“You could get hurt”, Killian said. He sounded just like Ellie. “Or worse”.

“Yeah. We know”, Ellie said with sincerity. “It won’t happen again. Right, Charlie?”

“Right”.

The door to the office opened again a few minutes later. Neal looked even sadder than before, leaving with his father by his side.

“Ashley, Sean and Alex Herman”, Emma called making Alex froze in her place.

“Wish me luck”, she said before getting up and following her parents who didn’t even look at each other.

The next was Gideon. Both his mother, who was called Lacey, and Killian entered the office with him, leaving Charlie and Ellie alone.

“What are we going to do?” Ellie said, snapping her fingers in a nervous mannerism. “We don’t have too much money to pay for the costs”.

“Whatever it is, we’re gonna handle it like we always do. Ok?” Ellie nodded trying to maintain herself calm but even Charlie had her doubts.

Gideon left a few minutes later. His mother was escorting him to the exit when he shouted:

“We talk tomorrow, El!”

Charlie could swear she never saw her sister blush like that.

“This is turning into a long night”, Killian murmured to himself, sitting in a chair in front of them. “I wish I had more rum”.

“What are you still doing here?” Charlie asked not understanding a thing.

“I’m going to accompany both of you. I could notice in a few minutes in that office that Mayor Page is not the biggest fan of you two, so I want to help”, Killian explained and he sounded sincere.

Charlie always doubt of everything and everyone. It was her defense mechanism to always assume people have the worst intentions so when they hurt you, you’re prepared to deal with anything. But now, for the first time in a long time she wanted to believe in an act of kindness even if she didn’t want to show it.

“We can take care of ourselves. Right, Ellie?”

“Yeah, we appreciate your offer but we’re fine”, Ellie said in a weaker voice. Charlie knew she was thinking the same as her.

“It’s not negotiable”, Killian smiled at them. “Trust me, you’re going to need my help to deal with Lily”.

Was this what if felt like someone always having your back? Charlie had to agree it was quite assuring.

 

“You can sit here”, Emma made a movement with her arm, pointing at the metal chairs in front of her and the Mayor.

“What are you doing here?”, Mayor Page asked to Killian who was accommodating himself in the corner of the office.

“Moral support since their parents aren’t here”, he explained and Charlie noticed the little smile that rose from the Sheriff’s lips.

“Oh yes. We have a lot to discuss about this”, the Mayor had a presumptuous smile which made Charlie much more aware of her and what she could do with the power she had.

“But before that”, Sheriff Swan interrupted, receiving not so gentle looks from the Mayor. “All the teenagers involved in the incident will have to pay community service which will be to rebuild the Mayor’s fence. No more alcohol and if anyone of you is near a car again while being a minor, at least in this town, we will have to contact your responsible”.

“Works for me”, Charlie and Ellie said at the same time.

“Sign here”, Emma passed a paper through the desk. It required their signatures but it was the other dotted line that made Charlie’s heart stop.

“Here says we need our parents signature”, Charlie stated in confusion.

“But they’re not here”, Ellie finished looking as confused as her.

“Precisely”, the Mayor looked at them, her gaze sharp. “Because you are orphans”.

Charlie felt like the ground disappeared under her feet, fear crackling within her. Giving a quick look to her sister she could see Ellie’s paled expression, her difficulty to maintain a steady breath.

She counted mentally trying not to give into fear. She needed to stay calm if she wanted to get both out of that situation.

“Do you have any evidence of this or is just speculation?” Her false calm was enough to irritate the Mayor even more.

“I got in contact with Child Services of Portland”, the Sheriff begin and as opposed to the woman by her side, Emma didn’t look pleased in giving such news. “Director Alvarez from the St. Mary’s Orphanage confirmed you two are runaways”.

“That is just… not true”, Ellie stumbled in her words, enough to no one believe in her.

“You can stop lying”, Emma calmly said. “I just want to hear your story and then, we decide what we’re going to do”.

“What we’re going to do?” Mayor Page stood up walking around the room with a smirk. “I think the next step is very clear in this situation”.

“Are you joking?” Killian said from the corner of the room, his eyes sparkling in disbelief. “They’re children”.

“Delinquents at best”, she responded.

“We’re still here”, Charlie shouted waving her hand. “Do you want to hear our life story? Fine but she needs to leave”.

“Sounds like a fair request”, Emma said looking at the Mayor with a serious expression.

“You have a week to find a place for these girls”, Mayor Page said. Charlie waved her hand at her, a forced smile on her face enough to piss off the woman even more. “Get in contact with their director, I want them out of my sight”.

“That was interesting”, Killian commented after Mayor Page left. “Well, it’s better for me to go too”.

“No. You can stay”, Ellie said catching Killian off guard. “You’re nice”.

“Thanks, Elizabeth”, he smiled kindly at them. He really cared about the fate of two strangers.

“So, let’s start”, Emma said capturing their attention. “And no more lies”.

Charlie and Ellie told Emma and Killian everything. The death of their parents when they were four, their lives at the orphanage, Henry’s absence in the last few months and most important: their imminent adoption.

“That’s why we can’t come back without Henry”, Charlie explained. “We can’t be separated”.

“Umbridge will sure make that happen if she can”, Ellie completed.

“Umbridge?” Killian wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“Ms. Alvarez, I mean”, Ellie said pulling an amused smile from the Sheriff. “The fact is that we need to wait for Henry”.

“Does your brother know you’re here? And skipping school even”, Emma added. “Where is he?”

“San Francisco. He works as an editor there and I already left thousands of voicemails”, said Charlie trying to keep her fears of Henry abandoning them at bay.

“I’ll need his number to contact him”, Emma said writing something she could see in one of the files she brought with her. “And you two need to stay under supervision of an adult”.

“We’re fine at the Inn”, Ellie answered, raising her glasses.

“You are clients at the Inn and still minors”, the Sheriff said like it was an obvious statement.

“I live in my ship it’s not a home type but we can arrange that if you’re interested”, Killian suggested making Ellie’s eyes go wide.

“You live in a ship and doesn’t have a hand. That’s so cool”, Killian smiled at Ellie’s enthusiasm. “You could be a real pirate”.

“I appreciate your offer Mr. Jones but the Mayor will likely be against the idea. It’s better for them to stay with someone who has authority enough to protect them”.

“And who’s that?” Charlie asked.

“Me”, Emma answered. “You’ll stay in my house until your situation is resolved”.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm writing a book and I'm trying to keep a schedule. Expect a new chapter within two weeks.

**ELLIE**

 

“Thank you for helping us”, Ellie said to Killian, who smiled kindly.

After much discussion and arguments, Charlie and Ellie decided to accept Emma’s offer to stay in her house till Henry’s arrival if only to not let the Mayor win that battle.  When Emma told her they would stay in her house, Ellie had to suppress a laugh at the Mayor’s face. The woman was fuming.

“I’m glad I could help”, Killian handed her backpack as Charlie and Emma got out of the sheriff’s car. “Sheriff Swan is a good person you’re in good hands”.

Killian paused looking over Ellie’s shoulder. She turned around finding Emma and Charlie looking at them from the stairs. If Charlie had blonde hair she could be a copycat of Emma with their boots and leather jackets.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Jones. I can handle things from now on”, Killian nodded at Emma’s words looking down shyly. “It’s almost 2 AM they need to sleep so they can start to work on the Mayor ‘s fence”.

Charlie grunted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, if you need anything just ask. Charlotte has my number or just pass by the library since… you know I’m… always there”, Killian stumbled on his words, smiling shily and scratching his ear.

 _He became really nervous after the Sheriff spoke to him_ , Ellie thought. _Does he likes her?_

Ellie caught her sister’s look. Charlotte was narrowing her eyes, a look of curiosity on her face.

“I… I should get going”, he said walking away.

“Wait!”, Ellie shouted. “Gideon said you and him were going to sail Sunday. That offer is still up?”

“Well, if my sister didn’t ground him yet, it is”, he smiled, blue eyes glowing in the night. “Goodnight Elizabeth”.

“Did you see the way he was looking at her”, Charlie commented once Ellie joined them.

“Yeah I think he likes her. What do you think?”

“Totally”.

Emma unlocked the door revealing the large living room.

“Wow, your house is huge. You must have a big family”, Ellie said before she could contain herself.

“No. Just me”, the Sheriff said with a smirk.

“Sorry for the invasive assumptions, Sheriff Swan. My sister has a big mouth sometimes”, Charlie send her a look of _“Don’t ever talk about this again with the one person that can helps us”._

“It’s ok. And call me Emma”, she said while they climbed the stairs. “It’s weird to still call me Sheriff while you’ll be living here with me”.

The got to the long hall with cream wallpaper.  There were 6 doors: three doors on the left side, two on the right and one at the end of the hall. By the side of the staircase, there was an entrance to the attic.

“I have a room perfect for you two”, Emma went to the first door on the right side unlocking it.

The room was larger than Ellie expected. The light blue wallpaper gave light to an otherwise dark and dusty room. The furniture was still all there but covered with dark cloths with layers of dust, there was two beds one from each side of the room and the window appeared to knot been opened for years.

“The couple who lived here before me. They had daughters”, Emma explained as the teens entered the room. “They left all their things behind and I know it needs some cleaning but what do you say?”

“It’s great”, Charlie answered lifting the dusty cover from one of the beds. “We have settled for way less than this”

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Emma”, Ellie said.

“Ok just get some sleep. Tomorrow we can clean all of this”, Emma stood at the door.

“Emma, wait”, Ellie said. “Did you call our brother already? Did he answer?”

“I will call him tomorrow, I promise”, Emma smiled tiredly. “I just really need to sleep right now. Goodnight, girls”.

“Goodnight”.

“This was such a bizarre night”, Charlie laid on the bed, dramatically. “And we still need to fix that woman’s fence”.

“It’s the least we can do”, Ellie pulled the cover from the bed, lifting dust on the air. “We got lucky we didn’t get shipped to Portland right away”.

“She hates us and we don’t even know why. We barely know anyone in this town”, Charlie took of her boots throwing them away. “It’s like she hates us for existing”.

“She barely knows us. The most likely answers is she’s just an awful person”, Ellie took off her shoes, laying tired on the bed. The though of having a shower and changing clothes lost in her need for sleep.

“Agreed”.

“Did you see the way Killian was looking at Emma?”, Charlotte asked after a moment of silence. “He definitely has a crush on her”.

“I know. If he was so nervous just talking to her with us around, imagine them all alone”, the moment Ellie uttered those sentences, Charlie narrowed her eyes in thoughts her sister knew too well.

“Charlotte Jones don’t even think about it!”, Ellie threw a pillow at Charlie that caught the object in mid air. “We have more to worry about it than the Sheriff’s love life”.

“You can’t deny they would look perfect together”, Charlie spoke before Ellie could complain more. “You don’t have to do anything. Leave it to me”.

“You’re crazy”.

“I need a distraction and it’s not like they’ll get married and live happily ever after”

“Whatever. I just need to sleep so I can face everything tomorrow”, Ellie said, closing her eyes.

 

 

“Good Morning”.

Ellie covered her ears to muffle the sound but the blinding light in her face didn’t help it either.

“Uhhh. What is this?” She heard Charlie whisper.

“Time to wake up and eat breakfast”, Ellie sat on the bed, finding Emma opening the curtains of the window. “I have to go to the station and you two need to fix the Mayor’s fence”.

“I can do this later”, Charlie mumbled under the sheets. “I’m not a morning person”.

“Well, since you’re here you have to be”, Emma answered before heading for the door. “There’s pancakes in the kitchen. Eat your breakfast and go to the Mayor’s house, your friends will be there too”.

After Emma left, Charlie stayed on the bed for ten more minutes while Ellie took a shower.

“You look like crap”, Ellie said, brushing her hair off when her sister got up.

“Thanks”, Charlie replied as she went to the bathroom.

At the kitchen, Ellie tried to maintain everything clean as Emma had left despite her sister’s laziness they cleaned their plates and cups.

The house was so big, Ellie thought, it was a shame to be so empty. The orphanage was always full of children running and breaking things and to suddenly live in a big and quiet house was a new kind of unsettling.

After a few minutes of walking, they found the Mayor’s house and Ellie could finally see the damage made in the night before. The white fence by the left was completely destroyed, metal distorted in weird angles it was a miracle they didn’t get hurt.

“Hey girls!”, Alex waved at them, her silver blonde short hair shining in the light.

Ellie felt her sister retreat at the sight of Alex like something had occurred to her.

“Charlie, what’s going on?”

“Nothing”, she answered fast. “My memory of last night is still a little blurry”.

“After all the vodka you drink it I’m surprised you didn’t throw up”, Ellie replied as they approached the remained teens.

“I did. Three times”, Charlie whispered, with a displeased smirk.

“How you doing?” Robin asked awkwardly, Gideon and Neal by her side. “We know you’re living with the sheriff now”.

“Wow. Gossip runs fast around here”, Charlie replied adjusting her sunglasses.

“Get used to it”, Neal replied in playful manner. “Everybody knows everything”.

“We don’t want to intrude in your stuff but you can count on us”, Phillip said gaining looks from everyone. “Since you know, we’re in this mess together”.

“Maybe the Disaster Quintet can become The Magnificent Seven”, Gideon said making everyone laugh.

“That’s an awesome name”, Alex and Gideon fist bumped in agreement.

“Well, we’re only here for some time but it will be cool to have company”, Ellie stated.

“How sweet”.

The Mayor came by, wearing a gray tailored suit that matched her lifeless expression.  The teens gathered together expecting one of the Mayor’s dreaded speeches but got none in return.

“I want this fence fixed until nightfall”, she said sharply before turning to face the twins. “And I don’t want to see your pitiful faces around here again”

“That was… something”, Alex said as all of them watched the Mayor leave in her car.

“What did you do to her?” Robin asked in confusion. “Besides the obvious”.

“I have no idea. We’ve been here for a week and she already hates us”, Ellie explained as they gathered the needed material to start to rebuild the fence.

“It’s like she hates you just for being here”, Phil said and Ellie had to agree.

Whatever was the reason, Mayor Page hated them, their mere presence caused the woman to go on a crazy rampage of pure hate. Ellie’s senses had been tingling the whole week and she barely made mistakes about someone’s character in her life. If the Mayor was hiding something she would discover, no matter the cost.

They spent the whole morning on the inicial stages of cleaning the mess and planning where everything would fit together. Charlie, Alex and Robin worked together to clean everything, Phil and Neal were discussing how they would make it work since none of them had the experience required.

“Your mom must be pissed”, Ellie commented with Gideon while repainting a part of the fence that wasn’t totally destroyed.

“She was. Probably still is but she doesn’t want to be so harsh with me”, Gideon replied, smiling lightly. “She’s too kind, sometimes”.

“She cares about you. That’s something to cherish”, Ellie said, her words longing in her mind. “Killian too, he seems to be a great uncle”.

“He’s the best”, Gideon admitted, a sincere smile in his face. “Wait till we sail tomorrow. He’s like the closest you will get to a pirate”.

She laughed at Gideon’s words.

“But what about you? What will you and Charlie do after all this?”

Gideon’s question echoed in her mind. For some time, Ellie tried her hardest to avoid thinking about the future and what may entail for Charlie and her. Now, with the turmoil of problems that became their lives the future looked more and more menacing with each passing day.

“I trust Henry will come for us. I’ve wanted us to be a family again since he left when we were six. I know it sounds naïve and too hopeful to last but it’s true”, she confessed, feeling lighter and a little embarrassed.

“I know the feeling. Wanting to have hope things will work out but being scared as hell to give the next step in the trust department”, Gideon said, sharing a knowing look with Ellie who nodded in agreement.

“Hey, do you all want to stop at Granny’s for a while? Alex and I need to pick up our brothers at school”, Phillip said, his eyes on the watch on his wrist. “They had archery practice today’’.

“Archery practice? That’s a thing here?” Ellie asked, confused. The teens looked at her in silence making she doubt of her words.

“It was one of my mother’s classes”, Neal explained without facing her. Looking over to Gideon for an answer for Neal’s strange behavior she found him with a serious expression that screamed “Don’t ask this now”.

“But Robin is the best archer of Storybrooke”, Alex came to the rescue, standing by Neal’s side with a cheerful smile.

“You’re not wrong”, Robin said with a smug smile making everyone laugh. Even Neal’s sad expression turned lighter.

“Granny’s sounds like a good idea. I’m starving”, Charlie said and Ellie wondered how her sister managed to eat so much.

They all went to Storybrooke’s School following Alex and Phillip’s steps. Ellie thought about how they looked like to the strangers passing by: seven teenagers all covered in white paint and dirt walking down the street like their own version of The Beatles album cover.

“Alex!”, a little blonde boy run over to them, backpack In his hands.

“Hey, bro. Where’s Stefan?” Alex messed his hair like siblings often do. Henry used to do his to them everytime.

“His mom wanted to talk to him. I think she wants to talk about his fight with Daniel from the 4th grade”, he told them like it was a big secret.

“4th grade? You two are seven, Christopher”, Phillip said, his tone way sober than usual.

“He was mocking our archery skills” Christopher explained in innocence as the other boy run to them.

“Really, Stefan? Again?” the little boy stopped at his brother’s words, sighing.

“He was making fun of us”, Stefan explained. He was thin and looked like a clone of his older brother with the added bonus of freckles under his brown eyes. “You said we need to learn to defend ourselves”.

“Yes, but not on school where our mom is the director”, Phillip said like it was obvious. “Got it?”

“Alright. I got it, Phil”, the boy responded wide eyed.

He reminded her of Luke. That innocence that only children possess that makes you want to protect them. Luke, who was waiting for them to come back.

She glanced to her sister finding Charlie with a sad expression. She smirked in return but Ellie knew she was thinking the same as her.

“Who are you?” Christopher asked to Charlie, expecting an answer with wide blue eyes.

“I’m Charlie”, she extended her hand to him who shook awkwardly. Charlie never was good with children, keeping her distance the best way she could. The only exception was Luke.

“I’m Christopher but everyone calls me Chris”, he turned to Alex, unsure. “She’s the one you said was really pretty?

“What….?” Alex’s face went from normal looking to pale really fast. “I think we really need to hurry if we want to go to Granny’s”.

“We’re going to Granny’s!?” the boys shouted in unison.

 

The rest of the day was spent fixing what was left to fix which was a lot. Stefan and Christopher stayed with them, playing while they worked.

Even at the Orphanage, Ellie had never worked so hard. Ms. Umbridge would probably be laughing at their misfortune.

“This is it. I’m dead”, Phil said laying on the grass in the most dramatic way possible. “The mayor can go to hell for making us do this”.

“You’re such a drama queen, Phil”, Alex rolled her eyes.

“As soon as we get things done we can rest all we want”, Robin argued, her long red hair now in a ponytail.

They finished the fence by nightfall, all exhausted and covered in dirt.

A car approached and for a moment Ellie thought it was the Mayor, ready to torment them again but it was Emma pulling out of her yellow car looking fierce as ever.

“Do you guys need a winch?” Emma asked at the teenagers sprawled on the sidewalk.

“I need vacation for the rest of my life, Ms. Swan”, Phil said still laying down. Neal laughed beside him.

“Spare me of your drama, Phillip.You put yourselves in this situation”, Phil shrugged at her words. “It’s time to go, girls”.

“Thank God. I can’t bear to see the Mayor’s face today”, Charlie standed on her feet, ready to leave.

“I agree”, Ellie goes to join her sister and Emma.

“Neal, do you want a ride home?” Emma asked at the boy who was talking to Phil and Robin.

“No, I’m gonna stay at Phil’s tonight”, he answered while Phil put an arm around his shoulders and Neal smiled awkwardly. “Dad already knows”.

“Alright. Goodnight kids”, Emma left for the car while the teens gather together.

Ellie observed as Alex talked to Charlie, a little distanced from the others. She really wanted to hear what they were talking.

“So, everything ok for tomorrow?” Gideon stepped closer, his hair messy and skin sweaty.

“Sure”. Ellie answered unable to think of a better response. Gideon smiled, his dimples appearing. “Goodnight, Gideon”.

“Goodnight, Ellie”.

 

 

At Emma’s house, they sat together at the table after a long shower. Ellie helped Emma to prepare the dinner while Charlie stayed as their audience. Her sister used to say the ‘Master Chef Gods’ only graced Ellie with the gift of cooking.

“So, you’re going to sail with Gideon tomorrow, huh?” Charlie throwed her a look of amusement.

“And with Killian too. It’s his ship”, Ellie answered playing with her food.

“Killian is your friend, right Emma?” Charlie asked and Ellie really wanted her sister to stop playing cupid. “He seems to like you very much”.

“Killian is… a good person”, Emma said after taking a long sip of water. “At least, I never arrested him.”

“I think he likes you” she said, her mouth full of meat.

“Charlie”, Ellie whispered glancing at her sister with a death stare.

“Let him, then. It’s not my problem”, Emma said trying to appear unbothered.

“What about you, Charlie? What were you and Alex whispering about?” It was a low move and she knew it but her sister deserved sometimes.

“Nothing unusual. Just girl… stuff”, Charlie looked pale and Ellie stopped tormenting her sister. She was never good at that stuff as Charlie was.

The matter died down after this, and Ellie redirect the conversation to trivial stuff like Emma’s past (that she didn’t want to discuss) to Emma’s friends (that she didn’t have much) to the town in general which the Sheriff was happy to talk about.

Maybe they could make it work after all.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :)

**NEAL**

 

How could Phil be so oblivious?

Neal thought about that way too often. How could he not see everytime he smiled Neal felt his heart strings pulling out of his chest in ache? How everytime he puts his arms around him this means so much more to him than a simple gesture of affection? How everytime he talks about girls he’s interested in, Neal needs to contain himself not to leave and lock himself at home?

It has been like that since Neal was 15, this constant torment that was to love Phillip.

It got worse when they slept in the same room as that day. Neal would joke and smile at Phil’s words and ramblings and pretend part of him wasn’t dying everytime he looked at Phillip.

“What do you want to watch? I have really good anime like _Your Name_ and _Ghost In The Shell_ or _Die Hard with a Vengeance_ ”, Phil said, sitting on the bed by Neal’s side.

He shouldn’t be alarmed. They always slept together when they were kids but he knew this time was different. Every time from now on would be different.

“Whatever you like most, Phil”, he answered tucking himself under the sheets.

“You’re no fun, Nolan”, Phil teased him finally picking up his copy of _Die Hard_.

The movie started as Phillip tucked himself under the sheets. Phil’s arm was touching his own making Neal count till ten to restrain himself from running away and go home. Shirtless Phillip wasn’t helping.

“Your dad knows you’re here, right?” Phil stared at him, dark eyes in the already dark room.

“I left him a note”, Neal shrugged trying to avoid Phil’s gaze. “He’s probably drinking somewhere”.

 “Well, he’s still your dad. You should talk to him”.

“And I assume you talk to yours?” Neal kept staring at the tv where the movie had already started.

“My namesake is a lying bastard that my mother keeps forgiving”, Phil was serious this time, his eyes distant and out of focus. “So, there’s not much to talk about it”.

Silence fell between them like a welcoming presence. Sometimes, no words are needed when you recognize your struggles in the person next to you.

“I’m glad we have each other”, Phil said with a smile that only him could give, vocalizing Neal’s own thoughts.

 _But there’s more,_ a voice on the back of his mind kept whispering. _You know what he really means to you._

For Neal, his feelings for Phillip were a distant dream. He could never truly tell him the truth for Phil was loved by someone else. Someone Neal knew all too well.

Robin was the sweetest girl Neal had ever meet. Her gentleness, bravery and kindness only made itself stronger as she grew. Her love for Phillip too.

She confessed to him one night some time ago. When she fought with her mother and went straight to his house, seeking comfort in him. Robin confessed to him that night that she was in love with Phillip and made him promise not to tell anyone.

Back then, Neal didn’t care much about keeping her secret, it was her decision and if Phil and Robin one day got together he would be happy for them as any friend would. Little did he know he would realize his own feelings for Phillip shortly after Robin’s confession.

Now he watched Phillip with a side glance, hoping he wouldn’t notice. His eyes were glued to the screen paying attention in the movie Neal had forgotten about, an easy smile resting on his lips. In the dim light, Phil’s hair looked almost red-ish like his mother’s, but he also had freckles under his eyes and nose like his father and Neal thought how it would look like if he caressed Phil’s freckles.

“I love you too, Neal and you can stare at me all you want but movies are a big deal. You have to pay attention”, Phil said making Neal want to run and hide for the embarrassment.

“Shut up”, Neal tried to laugh it off and it worked for his friend, somehow. For him, all was left was shame and the will to disappear into a void.

 

 

“Neal, good morning”, Ms. Sanders said carrying a bowl of cereal for Stefan. “I didn’t know you were here”.

“I told you last night”, Phil answered while they sat. “You even unconsciously put another plate in the table, see?”

“That’s… uh…That’s…”

“Dad’s here”, Stefan announced before Rose could explain, a chunk of cereal in his mouth.

“Really? Why am I not surprised?” Phil said in passive aggressive way, serving himself some toasts. “It’s not like he cheats on you with every woman he meets”.

“Phil!”, Rose shouted just as Stefan asked what it means to ‘cheat’. Suddenly, Neal was very uncomfortable.

“I think you owe your mother an apology”, Mr. Sanders walked down the stairs. Instead of his suit he wore casual clothes which made him look like an older version of Phil.

“I can say the same thing about you” Phil said with a smile and Neal had to be careful to not choke on his coffee. “But, unfortunately, we can’t have nice things”.

“Good morning, Neal”, Mr. Sanders said, disregarding Phil’s words. “Did you sleep here?”.

“Yes, he did”, Phil answered before Neal could say anything. “We even slept in the same bed. Isn’t that nefarious?”

“If you’re serious about this, Phil all I can say is that I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior in this house”, Mr. Sanders almost shouted.

Neal was stuck in his place, unable to move a finger at everything happening around him. Rose was about to have a breakdown and Stefan just kept staring to the table, the poor boy didn’t understand a thing.

“This kind of behavior? Wow, you’re really a hypocrite” Phil got up, his chair almost falling to the ground. Neal followed him, sticking by his side when he felt Phil take his hand. “Let’s go”.

Phil didn’t let it go of his hand until they were at the park. Since they were kids, they used to go to that area of the park, the darkest area where no one could see them, sometimes to hide and play, other times to just be alone. That was their secret spot.

Now, they stood there. Hands still intertwined.

“What the hell happened back there?” Neal finally had the guts to ask to a distressed Phillip.

“Sorry about that. I… discovered that he’s been cheating on my mom with his secretary this whole time. I just couldn’t keep it to myself”, Phil’s hand slip away from Neal’s grasp and he suddenly felt cold. “And then I heard him talking once about how I was to affectionate with you and that he was ashamed of me”.

“What do you mean ‘too affectionate’?” Neal’s head was spinning, he never thought about Phil’s actions more than just innocent flirting. Phil flirts with everyone.

“I know I just… I hate him so much”, there was tears in his eyes that he tried to hide. Phil was always the happy one in the group and to see him breakdown like that broke Neal’s heart.

“Hey”, Neal got close to him, putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything more, Phil just hugged him closing the space between them.

He felt Phil’s hands on his back, pressing his shoulder blades while he cried. Neal rested his face in Phil’s hair gently tugging strands of brown hair with his fingers. The need to protect that boy overcame every sense of self awareness that may had come with that hug and his feelings for his best friend.

Suddenly, Phil pulled away, his hands in Neal’s forearms. His face wet from tears that still streamed down his face. In a spur of courage, Neal wiped away his tears with his thumb caressing Phil’s face.

“Please, don’t cry”, he said, the words coming out in a torrent of thoughts too deep to keep to himself. “I can’t bear to see you cry”.

They stayed in that position for what seemed minutes. Neal’s hands in Phil’s face, Phil breathing heavily trying to calm himself holding onto Neal. He would gladly stay like that forever.

Phil was looking at him, truly looking in a way he never saw before. He knew he wanted to say something but the words were imprisoned in his throat.

“I…. I….”, he tried to say but Phillip stopped him with a surprise kiss.

He never thought he would get the chance to kiss Phil but there it was. His eyes widened in shock when he processed what was really happening, Phil’s lips were dry but warm and he could feel Phil’s hands on his neck.

Neal only kissed one girl before Phil, Lyla in 9th Grade one of Alex’s weird step cousins. He felt awful kissing that girl and went straight to Phillip to tell him how disastrous everything was and how regretful he felt, his friend only told him his next kiss would be way better.

Phil was right. It was way better.

Even in his wildest dreams, Neal never thought this would happen. Phil’s tender lips against his, his hands now on his shirt, his scent filling Neal’s senses. He knew that delicate scent, Phil got on his birthday from Robin.

“Wait, wait”, Neal backed away in shock. Phil stared at him in confusion, his hands still holding him. “Why are we doing this?”

Phil didn’t say a word. Instead, his hands fell to his side, pulling away from Neal. The moment was gone and they knew it. In the light of the day, everything that happened before looked like a past life.

“You know what? Forget it. I know you did this to piss off your dad and… it’s fine”, Neal said trying to not show how affected he was. Phil wasn’t looking at him but staring at his hands in confusion. “I just… need to go”.

Neal turned and run without thinking he was leaving his best friend all alone, the he might need his help, that he was too broken to return home and face his father. He forced himself not to think about that as he run, Phil’s pleas for him to stay echoing in the wind.

He couldn’t think.

 

 

The smell of alcohol filled the air.

Neal knew that scene all too well. His father passed out on the couch, still wearing his clothes from the night before surrounded with empty bottles of beer and vodka.

The discussed that so many times and his father always promised it would be different. He would stop with the drinking and return to his old self but nothing ever changed so Neal just stopped asking and David just stopped making false promises.

“Wilby!” the dog jumped onto him, wagging its tail. Neal laughed, only this dog could make him forget his problems even if for a second. “Calm down, boy”.

The dog followed him as Neal started to clean the house, gathering empty bottles while his father was asleep. He was already used to it, his mother taught him all the housework because it wasn’t an only women job she used to say.

His mother was still a presence on the house, her portraits were displayed all over the rooms, her clothes remained in the closet, even her teaching books were there waiting for her. In three months it would complete two years since she was gone. Because of him.

Going down the stairs with a blanket, he covered his father with it watching him sleep. The more the date approached, the more his father drunk.

Outside, the farm looked worse than the house. The grass needed a trim and the burned wood from the old barn was still there as it always had been when Neal walked out of the house with Wilby on his trail.

The situation with Phillip started to fill his thoughts again as the boy sat on the grass, Phil’s scent still stuck on his skin. What would he say when he saw Phillip again? Sorry for liking your kiss way too much to then runaway in fear?

Even if it was true, Neal was sure it was a dumb answer.

“You live here?”

Neal stopped caressing Wilby’s fur to search for the familiar voice.

“Charlie?” he said as the girl approached carrying a giant book on her hands. The heat made her pull her hair up in a string and wear a white tank top instead of her usual leather jacket, but she was still wearing her jeans and boots. “What you’re doing here?”

“I was just walking by, getting to know the town when I ran into Phillip”, she said carefully. “He told me to say he’s very sorry about everything”

“Oh… ok”, he said quickly turning his gaze away from her not believing Phil was that desperate.

“Are you ok?” She asked after sitting by his side. Wilby quickly jumped onto her, licking Charlie’s hands. The girl was smiling, that might had been the first time Neal witnessed a genuine smile from her. “He’s so cute. What’s his name?”

“Wilby”, he said, mentally thanking her for changing the subject. “Where’s Ellie? I thought you did everything together”.

“Even twins need time for themselves. Besides, she went sailing with Gideon and Killian and sea kind of makes me sick”. Her carefree expression was new to Neal, he didn’t spend much time with Charlie but the times he did she always acted tough, the rebel girl who protects her sister.

“And Gideon is interested in my sister, so it should be fun”. Charlie completed as both laughed. Gideon was a hopeless romantic, Neal knew, if he liked Ellie he was already planning their whole future together.

“What about you? Didn’t take an interest in any local?” Neal teased.

“Maybe but I’m also realistic. In a few days we’ll be gone so why not spare the heartbreak?” she said as she flipped through the pages of her book. She was deflecting, Neal thought, a common practice when you don’t want to talk about something.

He used that tactic a lot.

“Maybe we need heartbreaks. Maybe it’s what shapes us”, Neal’s mind went suddenly to Phillip, how broken he was by his father’s betrayal, how much more damaged he could be after what happened.

“Maybe”, Charlie gave him a knowing look like she knew where his thought lied. “So… you’re a farm boy then?”

“I guess so”.

“But where are the animals? All I’m seeing is a burned barn and high grass”, Wilby barked at Charlie trying to get her attention. “And Wilby, of course!”

“That barn is burned out as long as I can remember, and the short answer is: my dad doesn’t care”, he explained trying to maintain his emotion in stability. “We used to have horses but not anymore”.

“Ellie and I grew up in foster care where everything is grid and gray so just being here in an actual farm is very new to me”, she said as her gaze flutter around, registering the view in her memories. “It’s something I only imagined in books”.

“Like this one?” Neal pointed out to the brown book on her lap, still curious.

“My brother gave it to me for my birthday. It’s full of fairy tales but they’re weird”.

“Can I see it? This kind of looks familiar”, the title seemed familiar as Charlie handed over to him.

“Really? Because I’m trying to find who wrote it but I wasn’t lucky”, she told him as he flipped through the pages.

Stories like Pinocchio and Captain Hook were different than the Disney versions, much darker than those movies. He remembered those stories, his mother with the exact same book reading Snow White before he went to sleep.

“My mother read this to me when I was a kid. She loved Snow White”, Neal stopped at the page of Snow White’s wedding, the memory of his mother filling his thoughts.

“Do you still have a copy? Because mine doesn’t have the last pages for some reason”.

“Unfortunately, no. It kind of vanished after the accident, never find it again”, he said as he flipped through the pages till the absent pages. “I remember this story. It’s about Snow White’s daughter and her name”.

“Do you remember how it ends?” Charlie asked, her blue eyes sparkling in curiosity.

“Actually, no. Not right now. Maybe I will remember if I read again”, his memories from that tale suddenly fade away like sand between his fingers.

“So, keep it for a while. Read to your mom, maybe the end will come to you”, she smirked, pretending that wasn’t a sweet gesture.

“Thanks but I don’t know if she even hears me”, the words he kept for himself for so long came out to a stranger nonetheless but Charlie felt familiar, somehow. “Even dad says so”.

They felt silent for a moment. Neal’s confession and his lack of hope filled their thoughts.

“I’m not an expert in parents. I don’t even remember mine”, Charlie started, her eyes focused in distant memories. ‘’They died when we were four in a fire in our house. I don’t even know what they looked like. Who am I most alike? Did my mom had blonde or dark hair? Did dad take us on trips and quests like my brother used to do with us at the orphanage?”

Neal listened carefully, his heart suddenly tight in sorrow for the girl beside him.

“What I’m trying to say is, my parents are gone. I’ll never see them again but you still have yours. Maybe not how you wanted but they’re still here”.

Charlie looked away, afraid she shared too much but Neal smiled gently.

“I should be going”, she caressed Wilby’s fur and got up fast. Neal could see her steel exterior again, the rebel girl that doesn’t let much affect her.

“Thanks Charlie. For the book”, he wanted to thank her for more than that but, somehow, he knew the moment had passed.

Just as she walked away, she stopped in her tracks.

“About Phillip”, she turned to face him, uncertain. “I bumped on him on the park and he didn’t seem fine. I think you should talk to him.”

Guilt and shame washed over him. Phillip was his best friend and yet, he had abandon him in his confusion and anger.

Charlie walked away without saying another word. He watched as the girl left, still clinging to the book she had left behind.

She was right. He should be grateful for his parents still being there even if it wasn’t perfect, they were there with him. His mother needed him and he would be there, there was a story she needed to hear again.

Phillip was another matter. He would make things right, even if they didn't stay friends at the end.

 


End file.
